Prepare for Double Trouble
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: If you read the manga, then you know the twins Barako and Nadeshiko from Love Egoist. What happens when they meet the Hitachiin twins? It’s love at first and second sight. HikaBaraKaoruNade
1. Chapter 1

An Ouran fic. Yippee! I know it's usually a twincest paring or one being a good person and giving up the other to Haruhi but I thought I'd switch it up and make it so twins with twins and the best part, these twins are made by the same creator. So, um, if it doesn't seem interesting, then you can go but if it does, then, um, here's the disclaimer.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, any of its characters, Romantic or Love Egoist or any of _its_ characters.

* * *

This school is Ouran High School. This school is full of extremely rich and powerful children. This school is…

"A total snooze fest!"

Who interrupted my monologue? Oh, it is none other than Hitachiin Hikaru. Hikaru is walking around, looking for his twin brother, Kaoru. He was upset that he couldn't find his little brother and he was bored out of his mind. While he loved pulling pranks, he loved pulling them with his brother.

"Man, Milord is no fun. We pull a tiny little prank and what happens? He gets touchy and Kaoru runs off. Kaoru, where are you?!" Hikaru yelled.

Truth was that Kaoru ran off because he had to use the bathroom. When he got back to the club, Kyouya said that Hikaru had gone off to look for him. So, right now, Kaoru was looking around for his brother.

"We're twins so we should have that twin vibe thing. So, why can't I find him? Hikaru, where are you?!" Kaoru yelled.

Outside of the school, two girls walked up to the front and looked up at the large school. These two girls were the Kuronuma twins, Barako and Nadeshiko. Both girls had long hair in two low pigtails held by white ribbons and light purple dresses on. The only difference between the two was Barako had black hair and Nadeshiko had blond hair. (Since it's in black and white, I'm not sure if she's blond but I just made a guess.)

Ayanokouji came up to them and blinked before chuckling. (You remember, the bitch from the first episode) Ayanokouji tapped their shoulders and the two looked at her.

"Yes?" the two said.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure," Ayanokouji said.

"I'm Barako," Barako said.

"I'm Nadeshiko," Nadeshiko said.

"We're the Kuronuma sisters," they both said.

"Are you new?" Ayanokouji said.

"Yes," they both said.

"Strange, I've never heard of the Kuronuma family," Ayanokouji said.

"We are not a well-known family," Barako said.

"We are here on a scholarship and a punishment," Nadeshiko said.

"Oh, so you're just poor people who got lucky," Ayanokouji laughed.

"How rude," Barako said.

"What a mouth," Nadeshiko said.

"Excuse me?" Ayanokouji growled.

"You must learn some manners," Barako said.

"Barako, calm down," Nadeshiko said.

"Oh, I can't believe our school is letting in anyone now. It really is quite disgraceful. I mean, twins with different hair colors? How strange," Ayanokouji said.

"Nadeshiko…" Barako said.

"I'm helping," Nadeshiko said.

The two took out a flower and handed it to Ayanokouji. She blinked before taking it.

"Well, at least you know your betters," Ayanokouji said.

"3, 2, 1," the two said.

Then the flower grew and swallowed her. Ayanokouji screamed before she started to run around the campus. The sisters laughed before they clapped hands.

"She should be happy that flower won't eat her," Barako said.

"Our botany project did win first place in the science fair," Nadeshiko said.

The two girls then looked back at the school and sighed.

"I can't believe uncle is making us go here for a punishment," Nadeshiko said.

"All because we set the chemistry lab on fire. It was to help," Barako said.

"Maybe we did go a little too far," Nadeshiko said.

"Hey, the plan was successful and what's a successful plan without a little hitch? Besides, if everything in the world was safe, it would be…"

"…so boring!" the two twins finished.

"But to send us here and we have to stay here for our second semester," Nadeshiko said.

"There's a bright side to all of this," Barako said.

The two twins grinned before holding out some potions.

"There's bound to be tons of chaos we can cause and people we can help. Who knows the opportunities that are in there?" the two said.

Then a voice echoed through their minds, _'If you cause chaos and I hear about it, then I'm sending you to the St. Roberia's High School and I'll force you to be in the Zuka club.'_

The two girls thought on that before they shuddered. If there was one thing they hated more than prissy rich kids, it was prissy rich girls who would try and flirt with them. Despite what people thought, they didn't swing that way.

"Well, we better get started," Barako said.

"If you say so," Nadeshiko said.

The two headed in and when they saw how big the school was, they sighed.

"Any ideas where we're suppose to go?" Nadeshiko said.

"Not in the least. We should split up," Barako said.

"And keep in contact…" Nadeshiko started.

"…with our new earpiece walkie-talkies," Barako said.

The two nodded before they walked off in opposite directions. Kaoru was still looking around for his brother and started to grumble. He was really attached to his brother and though his brother had converted him to being straight and though he was getting over Haruhi, it was difficult to find a girl to keep him that way.

"What do they expect: the girl of my dreams to be around this…?" Kaoru started before he rounded a corner.

When he did, he stared a little while before he finished his sentence.

"…corner?"

Heading Kaoru's way was Nadeshiko, still trying to find her way to the main office. Blinking, Kaoru rubbed his eyes. Kaoru looked again as the girl walked right past him.

"Who…is that? Hey, who are you?" Kaoru said.

Nadeshiko looked at him and smiled.

"My name is Nadeshiko. I'm new here," Nadeshiko said.

'_Nadeshiko, why is that my new favorite name?'_ Kaoru thought but said, "Hey, my name's Kaoru."

"A pleasure. Do you know where the front office is?" Nadeshiko said.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I can show you," Kaoru said.

"That would be nice," Nadeshiko said.

Kaoru grinned before he started to walk with Nadeshiko.

"So…why are you coming to school so late?" Kaoru said.

"It's a punishment from my uncle. If I don't stay here for the semester, I get transferred to St. Roberia and I really don't want that," Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah, those Zuka girls are really creepy," Kaoru said.

"You know them?" Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to and they don't want to know us," Kaoru said.

"Who are us?" Nadeshiko said.

"Oh, it's the club I'm in. I'm in a…" Kaoru stopped there.

Then he realized. No girl really falls for a guy in a Host Club. They're just fans.

"You're in a what?" Nadeshiko said.

"I'm in a…photography club," Kaoru lied.

Nadeshiko merely looked at him and he started to sweat.

'_He's lying. It should be fun to try and figure out why but until then…'_ Nadeshiko thought and said, "Well, isn't that nice? You must show me some of your pictures."

Kaoru took in a deep breath before he smiled.

"But why would the Zuka club not want to know you?" Nadeshiko said.

"We…took some bad pictures of them and they haven't forgiven us. We were just starting and they can really hold a grudge," Kaoru said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Are we close to the main office?" Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah, we're almost there. So, what grade are you in?" Kaoru said.

"I'm a first year," Nadeshiko said.

"Hey, I am too. We might have some classes together," Kaoru said.

(Look, like Hatori-san says, 'Please ignore the fact that they have yet to skip a grade for various reasons'. Or something to that affect.)

"That would be nice. I would hate to be lost in this place all semester. It seems possible," Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah, but what can you do? Surely, you're not blaming us," Kaoru said.

"I could but I won't," Nadeshiko said.

Kaoru chuckled and Nadeshiko did as well. Kaoru stopped and frowned when they had gotten to the main office.

"Thank you for showing me," Nadeshiko said with a bow.

"No problem. Let me know if you need anymore help, like if you need to know where your first class is," Kaoru said.

Nadeshiko just stared at him before she smiled.

"I would like that," Nadeshiko said.

Nadeshiko went into the main office and Kaoru sighed.

"Wow, she's…kind of cute and funny, that Nadeshiko-chan," Kaoru said, floating off.

While Nadeshiko started to talk to the vice-chairman, she started to think about Kaoru.

"Excuse me, sir, might I know about a boy named Kaoru?" Nadeshiko said.

"You mean Hitachiin Kaoru?" the vice-chairman said.

"Well, if he is the only Kaoru, then yes, sir," Nadeshiko said.

"Well, he's generally getting into trouble. Him and his little Host Club," the vice-chairman said.

'_Host Club? So, that's what he was keeping a secret. Hmm, why would he keep that a secret though?'_ Nadeshiko thought.

"Miss, don't you have a sister who is supposed to be here as well?" the vice-chairman said.

"Yes, I should let her know that I found the main office," Nadeshiko said.

Nadeshiko started to call her sister on her wireless earpiece walkie-talkie. Barako was still looking around when her sister called her.

"Yes?"

"_Barako, I found it. It's on the first floor by the music room." _(I know, why isn't the main office right in front of the main door? It is but they went through the back way. Why? They got lost since the school is huge. That works, right?)

"Good work, Nadeshiko. I will be there in a moment," Barako said.

Barako sighed when she saw Hikaru, coming her way. Barako thought on it for a second before she smirked.

"This should be fun," Barako said.

Barako took out a few things before she set up a trap. Hikaru grumbled as he still tried to find Kaoru.

"Where the hell is…"

Then Hikaru triggered the trap when he walked across the wire. Hikaru blinked when a suction cup hit him in the forehead. He blinked again before the tiny ball at the end exploded and his entire body was a vibrant pink. Then a bunch of feathers came down on him and he looked like a beautiful pink swan.

"Oh, no. Oh, hell no. Someone did not pull a prank on _me_. Who the fuck did this?!" Hikaru yelled.

"That would be me."

Hikaru glared in the direction of where he heard that before he just stared. Barako chuckled at him before she started to walk towards him.

"I couldn't resist," Barako said with a smirk.

"Who…are you?" Hikaru said.

"My name is Barako. It's nice to meet you," Barako said.

"Hey, I'm…Hikaru. Hitachiin Hikaru and why the hell did you do this?!" Hikaru said, remembering that he was pissed off at the fact that he was covered head to toe in pink paint and feathers.

"I told you, I couldn't resist. I apologize," Barako said.

"Well, I know what it's like when you just need to pull a prank on some sap," Hikaru said.

"Just to kill the boredom?" Barako said.

"Yes! Finally someone understands. People always call me twisted but it is not my fault that people make good toys," Hikaru said.

"That's true but it still doesn't stop me from helping them. I guess I really help them when it gives me entertainment. I'm not sure. I'm a confusing person," Barako said.

Hikaru stared again before he blushed.

"Well, I guess I can't be _too_ angry at a person who thinks like that," Hikaru said.

"That makes me feel better. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you," Barako said.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine," Hikaru said before he thought, _'Wait, what's wrong with me? I'm acting stupid…Tamaki-stupid and that's the worse kind of stupid there is. She's not even cute. Okay, maybe a little but she's not as cute as Haruhi but she's just so…damn it.'_

"Are you having conflictions?" Barako asked.

"What?! No, I'm fine. So, you're new here, right?" Hikaru said.

"Yes, I am suppose to make it through the semester as a punishment by my uncle," Barako said.

"What'd you do?" Hikaru said.

"I was merely helping a poor girl. She was having love problems and we used an explosive potion to help her. I heard that the boy she loved never stopped visiting her in the hospital. There was also the fact that I blew up the chemistry lab. I regret nothing. I helped someone and I got to get on my uncle's nerves," Barako said.

Hikaru laughed and Barako smirked.

"Now, I'm here and if I can't make it through the semester, I get sent to St. Roberia," Barako said.

"You don't like St. Roberia?" Hikaru said.

"You do?" Barako said.

"No way. They are freaks, especially with that Zuka club," Hikaru said.

"Zuka club. I hate that word," Barako said.

"Yeah, well, I think it's stupid," Hikaru said.

Barako chuckled to herself and Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" Hikaru said.

"You're still pink," Barako said, walking off.

Hikaru blinked before he looked down and growled. Hikaru ran off to the bathroom, washed off before he ran to catch up with Barako.

"So, where are you headed?" Hikaru said.

"The main office. Would you mind helping?" Barako said.

"Sure. It's close. So, how about later, you and I pull some pranks?" Hikaru said.

"Are you asking me out?" Barako said.

"What?! No! I mean…no! I was just thinking since, you know, we both like pranks it'd be fun to do some. I can think of one particular person," Hikaru said.

"Do you hate this person?" Barako said.

"Nah, Milord's just a moron," Hikaru said.

"Milord?" Barako asked.

"Yeah, he's the president of our Ho…hockey team," Hikaru lied.

"This school has a hockey team?" Barako said.

"Yeah, we have tons of sports here," Hikaru said.

Barako merely stared at him before smiling.

"You must let me come to one of your games," Barako said.

"Oh…sure, no problem," Hikaru said.

'_He's lying. I wonder why. Maybe he likes me. No, that's just the romantic in me talking. I'm not the likeable kind,'_ Barako thought.

'_Oh, man, I can't believe I almost blew it. I can't let her know I'm in a Host Club. Wait. Why do I care?! Oh, damn it, please don't tell me I like this girl,'_ Hikaru thought.

"Is this the main office?"

Hikaru got out of his thought process before he looked forward and saw that he was indeed in front of the main office. Hikaru pouted and Barako chuckled to herself.

"Thank you for showing me the way, Hikaru-san," Barako said.

"Oh, please, call me Hikaru-kun," Hikaru said.

"As you say, Hikaru-kun," Barako said, heading in.

"Wait!"

Barako looked at him and he grinned.

"If you ever need an escort, feel free to call and we'll paint the school red," Hikaru said, making a phone with his fingers.

Barako blinked before she held a finger to her mouth.

"Fine, but I prefer purple," Barako said.

Hikaru laughed and Barako chuckled. Barako waved before heading in, leaving Hikaru with a lovesick grin on his face.

"Barako-chan, she's a devil in an angel's body," Hikaru said, walking off.

Hikaru turned a corner and saw Kaoru.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned around and smiled.

"Hikaru!"

The two gave each other a hug and both grinned.

"I met a real cute girl," the two said.

They both blinked before they clapped hands.

"I bet she's not as cute as mine," Hikaru said.

"I bet my girl is cuter," Kaoru said.

"My girl's evil. She pulled a prank on me and had a smirk that made me go crazy," Hikaru said.

"My girl's funny. She's kind of sweet but she's also kind of mean. I don't know how to say it," Kaoru said.

"Man, I've never met a girl like that," the two said.

"Now that I know where you are, stay here so I don't lose you again while I go see my future wife," Hikaru said.

"Why do you get to see your future wife but I don't get to see mine?" Kaoru said.

"Fine, but only one of us at a time. I don't need her getting confused," Hikaru said.

"Deal. You've got two minutes," Kaoru said.

Barako was inside the main office and when she saw her sister, she gave Nadeshiko a hug.

"Hello, sis," Nadeshiko said.

"Hello to you as well. I met someone interesting," Barako said.

"Me too. This school might prove intriguing," Nadeshiko said.

"Do you like this boy?" Nadeshiko said.

"No, he seems nice though. I guess I'll have to see where my feelings take me," Barako said with a blush.

"Yes, after all, feelings can change greatly over time," Nadeshiko said with a hand to her cheek.

"These feelings of indifference may turn into love," the two said.

"Anyway, you can go around while I sign in. Oh, and look at this," Barako said.

Barako took out two black bonnets before putting one on her head and one on Nadeshiko's. The two stuffed their hair into the hats and smiled.

"Very nice," Nadeshiko said.

"I _borrowed_ them from the drama department," Barako said.

"Well, I'm going to look around for a second. Please be quick," Nadeshiko said.

"And don't go too far," Barako said.

Nadeshiko smiled before she nodded and bowed. Nadeshiko headed out and decided to take a look. She blinked when she saw Hikaru who she thought was Kaoru. Walking up to him, she tapped his shoulder.

"Good day again," Nadeshiko said.

Hikaru smiled before he turned around and blinked. Nadeshiko blinked as well and tilted her head.

"Hey, again," Hikaru said.

'_That's strange. He's different from before. He looks cuter,'_ Nadeshiko thought.

'_Who the hell is this? Barako-chan is way cuter,'_ Hikaru thought.

Nadeshiko blushed before she smiled and that made Hikaru raise an eyebrow.

"So, would you like to show me around the school?" Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah, and then we can go and TP it," Hikaru said.

Nadeshiko giggled and Hikaru gulped.

'_Who is this? What happened to the Barako-chan who had that evil look in her eye?'_ Hikaru thought.

'_He's…different. Why is he more attractive than he was before? I don't understand,'_ Nadeshiko thought.

"So, let's go," Hikaru said.

Nadeshiko nodded before they walked off. As they rounded a corner, Kaoru started to head to the main office.

"I gave him his two minutes. I want to see Nadeshiko-chan," Kaoru said.

Barako came out of the main office and Kaoru skidded to a stop. The two looked at each other before they blinked.

'_This isn't my Nadeshiko-chan. She's not nearly as cute,'_ Kaoru thought.

'_Hikaru looks different. Strangely, he looks cuter,'_ Barako thought.

"Uh, did you finish in the office?" Kaoru said.

"Yes, so shall we paint the school purple?" Barako said.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Uh, how about we start with the tour?" Kaoru said.

Barako chuckled and Kaoru blinked.

'_I'm curious. Is this really the Hikaru I met before? Why's he so much more attractive?'_ Barako thought.

'_Why's she looking at me like that? That's not Nadeshiko-chan,'_ Kaoru thought.

"You seem…different," Kaoru said.

"Yes, so do you and I like it," Barako said.

Kaoru chuckled nervously before he started to walk off and Barako followed. Hikaru and Kaoru were both feeling uncomfortable but Barako and Nadeshiko were in pure confused bliss. While walking, Ayanokouji came up to Hikaru and Nadeshiko.

"There you are," Ayanokouji growled.

The two looked at her and Nadeshiko sighed.

"What would you like?" Nadeshiko said.

"You know her?" Hikaru said.

"She was rude and I taught her a lesson," Nadeshiko said.

"Oh, how dare you. That plant wouldn't spit me out. Where do you get the gall?" Ayanokouji said.

"You needed an attitude adjustment," Nadeshiko said.

Ayanokouji growled and Hikaru stuck his tongue out at her.

"Why don't you get lost? You never win," Hikaru said.

Ayanokouji looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel before she screamed and ran past the two, knocking Nadeshiko's hat off.

"She seems very upset," Nadeshiko said.

"Who the hell cares? She's…" Hikaru stopped after that.

Nadeshiko looked at him and wondered what was wrong. Hikaru kept looking at her which made Nadeshiko blush.

'_I wonder why he's staring. Those eyes, they're so…'_ Nadeshiko said.

"You…you…"

"I?" Nadeshiko said, wondering.

"You're…not Barako-chan!" Hikaru yelled.

"Barako?" Nadeshiko said.

"I thought you were different. Where's Barako-chan?" Hikaru said.

"You know my sister?" Nadeshiko said.

"Sister?" Hikaru said.

Kaoru and Barako were still walking together when Ayanokouji started to run towards them. Ayanokouji stopped and growled.

"Why you—"

"Not you again," Barako said.

"Wow, I forgot you existed," Kaoru said.

"Leave me the hell alone!" Ayanokouji said.

"Such a mouth. I have tools to fix that. It would be fun," Barako said.

"You know, you should take a breath because I think your head's about to pop and I don't think the janitor wants to clean that," Kaoru said.

Ayanokouji screamed before she tackled Kaoru.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Ayanokouji yelled.

All of a sudden, her eyes drooped before she fell down. Kaoru looked to see that Barako had used some kind of sleep potion on her.

"She's horrible. I can't stand people like her," Barako said.

Kaoru grimaced and gave her a nervous grin, trying to hide his fear. Barako sighed before she took off her hat and swished her hair. Kaoru's eyes widened and Barako looked at him. Barako smiled and flipped her hair, seeing him stare at her.

'_He must like my hair. Oh, he looks so cute when he stares,'_ Barako thought.

"Your hair, it's…"

"My hair is…" Barako said in anticipation.

"…another color! You're not Nadeshiko-chan!" Kaoru said.

"Nadeshiko?" Barako said.

"Nadeshiko-chan had blond hair. So, who are you?" Kaoru said.

"You know my twin?" Barako said.

"Twin?" Kaoru said.

The Hitachiin twins blinked at the same time while the Kuronuma twins merely stared at them. Hikaru then noticed that Kaoru was right down the hall.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled.

"Kaoru?" Nadeshiko said.

"Nadeshiko?" Kaoru said.

"Nadeshiko?" Barako said.

"Barako?" Nadeshiko said.

"Barako?" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru?" Barako said.

The twins all looked at each other before they all grabbed their heads.

"What's going on?" all four said.

"Let's approach this rationally. I first met with Hikaru but am now traveling with Kaoru," Barako said.

"I first met with Kaoru and am now traveling with Hikaru," Nadeshiko said.

"So, I first met Nadeshiko and am now with Barako," Kaoru said.

"And I first met Barako and am now with Nadeshiko," Hikaru said.

"It makes perfect sense," the Kuronuma twins said.

"Being a twin when meeting twins is so confusing," the Hitachiin twins said.

"Well, we should go meet uncle now since we have gotten settled," Barako said.

"I agree. We do not need to interrupt club activities," Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah, Kaoru and I have to get going," Hikaru said.

"At least we got all of this settled before hand," Kaoru said.

"Are you going to your club?" Barako said.

"Sure am," Hikaru said.

"Are you in the same club?" Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah, we are," Kaoru said.

"Which club was that again?" the sisters said.

"Hockey/photography," the brothers said.

The sisters smirked and the brothers started sweating.

"Actually, we're in both," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, we decided to reach a compromise," Kaoru said.

"How nice to know," Nadeshiko said.

"Well, we must be going," Barako said.

The Kuronuma sisters waved before walking off while the Hitachiin brothers waved back with lovesick grins.

"That Barako-chan is something," Hikaru said.

"Nadeshiko-chan is awesome," Kaoru said.

"Good thing we don't like the same one," the two said at the same time.

"Kaoru-kun is so sweet," Barako said.

"Hikaru-kun is really funny," Nadeshiko said.

"It's nice to know we like different ones," the two said at the same time.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter one. Was it any good? I thought it would be too easy if they just fell for each other like that so I made them like the other one. I guess being twins allows you to tell if another twin is cuter than their twin. So, if you like it, you could review if you want. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, there. Chapter two is up. I'm glad people at least read the story. I didn't think they would when they found out it wasn't twincest. Well, on with the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as last time. Don't own.

* * *

Waking up, the Kuronuma sisters got out of bed and grinned.

"First day of school and first day with the Hitachiin brothers," the girls laughed.

The girls got out of their pajamas and into their Ouran High uniforms. They looked at them before sticking out their tongues. Who chooses bright yellow for a school uniform? Then they did their hair up in buns and held them with blue sashes that fell to their waists. Today's theme: Odango Atama! (For Odango Atama, see Sailor Moon) The sisters headed downstairs where they were greeted by their elder sister, Sakurako. (She's in college but lives at home.)

"You two seem happy," Sakurako said.

"Yes, we met these two boys," Barako said.

"Twins, just like us," Nadeshiko said.

"Do you think you could see if we have a chance?" the twins asked.

"Already did. You will have a happy relationship with your destined twin," Sakurako said.

The girls squealed before they ran out with hearts floating above their heads. Shaking her head, Sakurako looked at her crystal ball and returned to her cereal.

"Silly girls," Sakurako said.

The Hitachiin brothers woke up just as excited.

"The Kuronuma sisters start today and we're gonna spend the whole day with them!" the brothers yelled.

The brothers got into their school uniforms before looking in the mirror.

"What kind of hairstyle?" Hikaru started.

"Eh, let's just do what we always do," Kaoru said.

The two grabbed some hair gel and stuck their hair straight up with one piece of hair parted to the side to show which Hitachiin they were. The two grinned before heading downstairs for breakfast. Their mother, Yuzuha, looked at the two as they scarfed their food down.

"Boys, why are you in such a rush?" she asked.

"We need to get to school early today," the two said.

Looking down from his newspaper, their father smiled.

"I know those actions. I did the same thing when I met your mother. It seems our boys have crushes," he said.

The brothers choked on their food and Yuzuha's eyes lit up.

"My babies have crushes?! Oh, tell me all about them! I must meet them! I could have them model my new fashion line!"

"Mom!" the two whined.

"Come on, tell us, boys," their father said.

"Alright, alright. They're twins like us, the Kuronuma sisters," the two said.

"Mine's named Barako," Hikaru said.

"I like Nadeshiko," Kaoru said.

"They start today and we want to show them around," the twins said.

"Well, then, have our chauffeur drive you. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll meet them on the way," Yuzuha said.

"Yeah, they don't have limos!" Hikaru yelled.

"We can give them a ride to school!" Kaoru yelled.

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad! Love ya!" the two yelled before running off.

"Oh, darling, doesn't it remind you of when we first met?" Yuzuha said.

"Absolutely, dear," their father said, returning to his paper.

"Sir, hurry up and drive us to school!" the boys yelled, getting in the car.

"I've never seen you two in such a hurry to get to school," their chauffeur said.

"Something big happened. If we pass by two twin girls who are as old as us and have different-colored hair, pick them up," the two said.

Their chauffeur nodded before he started the limo and drove off. The Kuronuma sisters got off their train and started walking to school. From this train stop to the school, it was a good ten minutes.

"Barako, wouldn't it be wonderful if Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun drove up in their limo to take us to school?" Nadeshiko said.

"I can picture it right now, Nadeshiko. It's like two princes riding on their steeds for their princesses to join them," Barako said.

"Twins in love, what we see, twins in love, so mote it be," the two sisters said in a pretend chant.

Then a limo rode above their heads before landing on the ground and screeching to a halt in front of them. The sisters just stared before the door opened and the Hitachiin brothers came out.

"Barako-chan, Nadeshiko-chan, what a coincidence," the Hitachiin twins said.

The Kuronuma twins blinked before looking at each other. Who knew their spells were so powerful?

"Shall we give you a lift?" the brothers said, bowing.

The sisters smiled before walking in and the brothers stepped in as well. The Kuronuma twins sat in the middle and the brothers sat on the side of the girl they had a crush on. The Kuronuma sisters were annoyed by the seating arrangement but they didn't want to be rude so they said nothing.

When they got to school, the Hitachiin brothers stepped out and held their hands out. The Kuronuma sisters switched and took the hand of the brother they had a crush on. The brothers frowned but said nothing.

"Thank you for the ride," the Kuronuma sisters said.

"No problem, we can give you a ride anytime," the Hitachiin brothers said.

"We'd like that," the sisters said.

"That will be all. Thanks," the brothers said.

Their chauffeur nodded before driving off. The four turned to the school and merely looked as everyone stared at them. Walking down the pathway, they could hear all the people whispering.

"Who the heck are they?"

"Twins? The Hitachiin brothers were bad enough."

"How come they were riding with Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"First day and we're already the center of attention," Barako said.

"If they say anything bad, just tell me and they'll wind up with a spear where the sun don't shine," Hikaru said to Barako.

"Hikaru-kun, you've got such a fire but do not worry. We can handle ourselves," Nadeshiko said.

"Well, you can count on me to make sure that if you're ever in trouble, they'll be found six feet under," Kaoru said to Nadeshiko.

"Kaoru-kun, you're so sweet yet cruel but don't go to the trouble. We have our own plans for the people of our school," Barako said.

The brothers stopped walking while the sisters entered the school. Hikaru pulled at his hair while Kaoru sighed.

"We impressed the wrong ones!" Hikaru yelled.

"Well, I'm not giving up. Nadeshiko-chan's only here for a semester and she will be mine," Kaoru said.

"Did I say I was giving up? Barako-chan's going to be begging for my love by the time I'm done," Hikaru said.

"When we get serious, no one gets in our way. People who we see as more than toys; we're not letting them go," the two said.

The Hitachiin brothers laughed maniacally before running inside. While the brothers were talking, the sisters had been talking.

"Do you think Hikaru-kun was protecting me specifically and Kaoru-kun was protecting you specifically?" Barako said.

"Unfortunately, I do. We need them to switch their attention. Hikaru-kun, I swear that you will be mine," Nadeshiko said.

"One semester, one year, I don't care. I will have Kaoru-kun's love and him in my grasp," Barako said.

"Nothing ever stops us. We swear by the blood of our witch ancestors, that our first loves will be successes," the two said.

The Kuronuma sisters let out sinister chuckles before the boys came by their sides.

"So, what are your schedules?" the brothers said.

The sisters handed them their papers and the brothers stared before smiling.

"We have all the same classes," the Hitachiin brothers stated.

"Really? Then we can spend the entire semester together," the Kuronuma sisters said.

All four twins laughed evilly to themselves, thinking of all the ways that they could get together.

"Hey, how did you get in class A?" Hikaru said.

"Let's just say the chairman owes our uncle a huge favor," Barako said.

The boys were going to say something before there were many loud squeals and the Kuronuma sisters were pushed out of the way. The sisters merely stared at the mob of girls who had surrounded the Hitachiin brothers.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, we love you!"

"Hikaru-kun, I love you more!"

"Kaoru-kun, you're so wonderful!"

"Princesses, please calm down," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, and remember, we still have classes," Kaoru said.

"Princesses?" Barako growled.

"Remember, Barako, though they didn't say it, we know that they belong to a host club," Nadeshiko said.

"You know, we can use this to our advantage, like right now," Barako said.

Nadeshiko looked at Barako who grinned at her which made Nadeshiko smirk. The brothers were getting annoyed before they saw the Kuronuma sisters glaring at them. Before the boys could try and talk to them, the girls turned their backs to them and walked off.

"Barako-chan!"

"Nadeshiko-chan!"

They were trying hard to get to them but the girls were too much. The sisters heard them though and that was enough to make them smirk all the way to class.

"Hikaru, they walked off without us," Kaoru said.

"Wait…this could come in handy," Hikaru said.

"How so?"

"Ever heard of jealousy? The thing we use to piss off Milord practically everyday?"

Kaoru smirked at Hikaru's grinning face but still, since their crushes were gone, the princesses were getting on their nerves.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun, who were those two girls?" one girl said.

"Yeah, the twins who rode in with you," another girl said.

"Barako-chan?" Hikaru said.

"And Nadeshiko-chan?" Kaoru said.

"Yes, why were they with you?"

"Because…we wanted to give them a ride. It is their first day. We're really good with new students just like…" the brothers said.

They both grinned when they saw Haruhi.

"Haruhi!"

Groaning, Haruhi prepared to be tackled, which she was.

"Let's head to class. Bye, princesses," the Hitachiin brothers said before dragging Haruhi away.

"Good morning," Haruhi said.

"Hey, Haruhi. Thank you so much," the brothers said.

"What did I volunteer to do without you asking me?" Haruhi said.

"Nothing. We just needed to get away from the girls."

"I thought you liked it when they fussed over you," Haruhi said.

"We usually do, but not now," Hikaru said.

"Today, only one thing matters," Kaoru said.

"Wait, so you're not going to bother me?" Haruhi said.

"Of course we are," Hikaru said.

"You're our adopted sister. We're supposed to bother you," Kaoru said.

"Just my luck. So, what's the thing that matters?" Haruhi said.

"You don't need to know," the Hitachiin brothers said.

The three entered their classroom and the Hitachiin brothers saw the Kuronuma sisters, sitting in the back.

"Okay, Haruhi. Talk at lunch! Bye!" the two said before heading to the back.

Haruhi merely stared and saw where they were going before putting a finger to her lip.

"They must be friends."

"Hello, ladies," Hikaru said.

"Hope you didn't mind the commotion," Kaoru said.

"Who were those girls?" Barako said.

"They seemed very close to you," Nadeshiko said.

"They're fans. They love our hockey," Hikaru said.

"They also model for our pictures," Kaoru said.

"Could I be a model?" Barako said.

"Could I see one of your games?" Nadeshiko said.

The Hitachiin brothers frowned before they started smiling.

"But Nadeshiko-chan asked first," Kaoru said.

"So did Barako-chan," Hikaru said.

The Kuronuma sisters silently growled before they nodded.

"Then we'll all do it together," the Kuronuma sisters said.

"Sounds like a plan," the Hitachiin brothers said.

The pairs of twins merely had laughed to each other with a strange air of evil surrounding them. The boys were all staring while the girls were talking. The teacher walked in and smiled.

"Hello, class. Welcome to the new semester and according to my roster, we have two new students. Come up and introduce yourselves, will you?" the teacher said.

"Do we have to?" the Kuronuma sisters said.

The Hitachiin brothers chuckled and the teacher frowned.

"Yes, you do," the teacher said.

The sisters sighed before getting up and walking to the front of the classroom.

"I'm Barako, the older one."

"I'm Nadeshiko, the younger one."

"Together, we're the Kuronuma sisters," the two said, bowing.

The class merely looked at them before there was a loud crash outside the door.

"Oh, I'll be right back," the teacher said.

When the teacher walked out of the room, the lights went off and the class filled with smoke. Most of the class started freaking out, except Haruhi, the Hitachiin twins and the Kuronuma twins. Out of the smoke came Nekozawa and several of his followers.

"You are the Kuronuma sisters, Barako and Nadeshiko?" Nekozawa said.

"Yes," the twins said.

"You were featured in the latest _Spell Trend_ (I made that up. At least, I hope I did) magazine. We would be honored if you would join our Dark Magic Club," Nekozawa said.

"A dark magic club? I like this," Barako said.

"We must keep training or we may get rusty," Nadeshiko said.

"Also, who are we to deny fans? We shall join," the twins said.

"Excellent. We must make a ceremony for our newest members. Please be at the basement during lunch," Nekozawa said.

"Wouldn't miss it," the Kuronuma sisters said.

Before Nekozawa could leave, the Hitachiin brothers grabbed him and dragged him off to the corner of the room.

"Go back to your temple of darkness or whatever," Hikaru said.

"We'll return your cult leader later," Kaoru said.

Nekozawa's followers merely looked at their leader, who nodded with the silent message: _'If they have harmed me, a curse we shall lay upon them.'_ His followers nodded before exiting the room. The Hitachiin brothers grinned at Nekozawa, who held Bereznoff up at them.

"How may I help you?" Nekozawa said.

"The Kuronuma sisters…" Hikaru started.

"We wanna see the article of them," Kaoru said.

Blinking, though you couldn't see it, Nekozawa handed them his _Spell Trend_ magazine which the Hitachiin brothers snatched quickly. Flipping through the pages, they stopped when they landed on the Kuronuma sisters' page. The two were holding potion bottles and surrounded by candles and incenses.

"'The Kuronuma twins, Barako and Nadeshiko, younger sisters to the great fortune teller, Kuronuma Sakurako, are our featured spellcasters of the month. These two lovely charmers use most of their spells to help people in relationship problems. With devilish demeanors and hearts of gold, these contradicting girls do their best to fulfill their wants and romantic fetishes,'" the Hitachiin brothers read.

"So, they cast spells," Hikaru said.

"They have a romantic fetish," Kaoru said.

"And have a big sister," the brothers said together.

They looked at each other before looking at Nekozawa.

"We want copies of this picture," the Hitachiin brothers said.

"Oh, fans of the Kuronuma sisters. Excellent taste. It shall be done. Have a nice day," Nekozawa said.

The smoke lifted, the lights flashed and Nekozawa had disappeared with his magazine. The teacher came back in and looked around.

"Did something happen?" the teacher said.

"No, sensei," the class said.

"Well, then, sit down, Kuronuma and Hitachiin twins. Everyone, to start the new semester, I thought we'd begin a project," the teacher said.

The class groaned and the teacher smiled.

"It will be due at the end of the semester. You will be allowed to work in groups of three to four, so get in your groups and let me know—"

Before the teacher could finish, the Hitachiin brothers and Kuronuma sisters had raised their hands.

"We're ready," the twins said.

"—when you have your groups," the teacher finished.

The two pairs smiled at each other while everyone else started to get into their groups. Since the twins didn't try to pair with her, Haruhi was stuck with three of her frequent customers.

"Now, because this is world history, I will give you a topic and rubric from another country," their teacher said.

Everyone went up to get their assignments. The twins were to do a written and visual presentation on Greek gods and goddesses while Haruhi's group had to do one about Renaissance artists.

The groups started discussing their projects and the twins were thinking up what would be good.

"So… anyone know anything about Greece?" Kaoru said.

"Not a clue," Nadeshiko said.

"Well, we should do some research. We can do a reenactment," Hikaru said.

"That sounds fun, but we still need to do a written paper, so we'll research soon," Barako said.

"Agreed?" the Kuronuma sisters said.

"Agreed," the Hitachiin brothers responded.

Class ended after a while and everyone waited for their next teacher.

"So, you two are…witches?" Hikaru said.

The two girls just looked at him before they looked down.

"Sorta. We love casting spells. We always have," Barako said with a bitter smile on her face.

"That's kind of cool," Kaoru said.

"Really? You actually like it?" Nadeshiko said, looking up.

"Why wouldn't we?" the Hitachiin brothers said.

The Kuronuma sisters just stared at them and before they could say anything, the teacher came in. Everyone settled down and the Kuronuma sisters whispered something that they were sure no one would hear, even though the Hitachiin brothers did.

Class ended once more and it was time for lunch. The Hitachiin brothers were trying to get the Kuronuma sisters to eat with them. Unfortunately, the Kuronuma sisters had their initiation thing with the Dark Magic Club.

"We promise to come if it ends before lunch is over," Nadeshiko said.

"Fine, but don't stay afterwards just because it's fun," Kaoru said.

"We won't. Now, go and eat," Barako said, waving her hand.

"Alright, we'll save you a spot," Hikaru said.

The sisters nodded before they walked off and the brothers headed to the cafeteria. When they arrived there, the rest of the Host Club was already there. (Haruhi was dragged there.) They sat down at their table and Tamaki pointed at them.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi has just told me that new students have transferred into your class and you know them! Is this true?!" Tamaki yelled.

"Yes, it is, Milord. Now, shut up so I can eat," Hikaru said.

"Don't you talk to me like that or—" Tamaki was interrupted by Kyouya pushing him out of the way.

"You're acting ridiculous, Tamaki. Hikaru, Kaoru, what do you know about these new people?" Kyouya said.

"You're the one with all the information and you're asking us? Did I miss something?" Kaoru said with a raised brow.

"Heh. Smart. Okay, from what I've gathered…Their names are Kuronuma Barako and Kuronuma Nadeshiko. They're twin sisters who have transferred here for the semester after blowing up their chemistry lab at Ouka High School. How they came here is blocked," Kyouya said.

"If Kyouya doesn't know anything, these girls are good. I should get to know them," Haruhi said.

"I bet we can make friends with them!" Hunny shouted happily while hugging Bun-Bun.

Mori just stood there and looked at the Hitachiin brothers. They weren't getting into it as much as they usually do.

How could they get into it? The Kuronuma sisters obviously didn't want to be known by anyone here. They must not have if they could hide information from Kyouya. No one hid from Kyouya. (I know what you're thinking: So, how the heck are they hiding from Kyouya? That will be explained, but I'll give you a hint, their sister helped.)

"So, what do you know?" Kyouya said.

"I've got nothing," the brothers said at the same time.

"Hitachiin brothers, if you do not share your information, you will be severely punished!" Tamaki yelled.

"Milord, you don't know what you're talking about," Kaoru growled.

"Since Kyouya doesn't know anything, then what could we know?" Hikaru hissed.

"Right? Now leave us alone," the two said, glaring at the rest of the members.

The others just stared at them in shock. This wasn't like the Hitachiin brothers. They only got like this when it involved someone they really cared about. How much did they really know these girls?

They decided to drop it for right now. For a good ten minutes, the tension went down and they were talking about just Host Club stuff.

"Would Barako and Nadeshiko like to be customers?" Haruhi asked innocently.

"NO!!!!" both Hitachiin brothers yelled.

"What's with you two? I just asked," Haruhi said.

"Uh…they're not big on host clubs," Hikaru said before he ate a piece of lobster.

"Yeah, they said they didn't like them," Kaoru said, eating his pasta.

The members decided to drop it again. The twins were acting strange and not in their normal way. Could it be…?

"Hitachiin brothers, do you care for these two new girls?" Tamaki said.

The brothers started to choke on their food again. Why did people always ask them that while they were eating? They both drank their tea before they glared at Tamaki.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hikaru said.

"We just met them. Of course we don't," Kaoru said.

"That's good. Having feelings for someone could interfere with club profits," Kyouya said, typing on his calculator.

"Kyouya, don't worry about us," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we won't mess up your money equation," Hikaru said.

"We'll be the best gay twincest hosts ever," the two said at the same time.

Hikaru got on the ground in front of Kaoru, who had a hand to his heart.

"Hikaru, you love her more than me? A girl you've only known for a few hours?" Kaoru said with fake tears.

"Never, Kaoru. You are the only one in my heart," Hikaru said while on his knees.

"Oh, Hikaru…"

"Don't say another word. You know the most important person in my life is—"

Hikaru stopped when he saw the Kuronuma sisters enter the cafeteria with their bento.

"Barako-chan!" Hikaru yelled, getting off the floor.

The Host Club members just looked at him in confusion before they looked at the door and saw the Kuronuma sisters.

"Nadeshiko-chan!" Kaoru yelled.

"No feelings, huh?" Kyouya said.

"They're pretty," Hunny said, eating his cake.

The Kuronuma sisters were heading over to the Hitachiin brothers and their friends after they heard the two yelling. They weren't prepared to be tripped up by a random pole and each landing in someone's lunch. Everyone in the cafeteria stared before a bunch of people started laughing.

The Kuronuma sisters got their faces out of the food and looked at their bento. Both were squashed from the fall. When they heard a snicker, they looked over to see Ayanokouji and a few of her henchwomen.

"Welcome to Ouran High School, paupers," Ayanokouji laughed.

"It serves them right," one girl said.

"Yeah, who do you peasants think you are coming here and being so close to the Hitachiin brothers?" another girl said.

"I heard that you're witches. Well, cast a spell on us and make us pay," a final girl laughed.

All the girls started laughing while a bunch of kids joined in. The Kuronuma sisters just glared at them before they started to growl. The Hitachiin brothers watched the entire scene before what the sisters had said replayed in their minds:

"_Normally, people would never want to know us after they learn that."_

The brothers growled before they looked at each other and stomped over to the girls.

"Uh, oh, those girls are in trouble," Tamaki said.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, Haruhi, when the twins are serious about caring for someone and that someone is hurt…let's just say that they're scarier than I am," Kyouya chuckled before he sipped his tea.

Haruhi's face blanched before she watched the scene unfold. Barako got off of the ground and helped Nadeshiko up. After about three seconds, Barako started chanting something but Nadeshiko grabbed her hand.

"Release me, Nadeshiko," Barako said.

"They're not worth it and don't forget what uncle said," Nadeshiko said.

"But—"

Before Barako could finish, the Hitachiin brothers stood in-between the Kuronuma sisters and Ayanokouji and her cronies.

"Is there a problem?" Kaoru said with a darkened expression.

"H-Hikaru-kun, K-Kaoru-kun, we were just—"

"Just messing with our new friends?" Hikaru growled with malice in his eyes.

"B-b-but they—"

"They have been with us practically all day, so they couldn't have done anything to you," Hikaru said.

"They are our friends whom we swore to protect," Kaoru said.

"They are now the reason you all are banned from our club," the Hitachiin brothers said together.

"What?!" three of them yelled.

"Follow a trendsetting bitch and this is what you get," Hikaru said with a grin.

"So we don't want to see your face around our club anymore," Kaoru said smiling. "And if you ever come near the Kuronuma sisters again…"

Their smiles went away and they banged their hands on the table with heated glares.

"…we'll make sure that you'll regret ever being born," the two said with venom in their voices.

The girls all whimpered before the Hitachiin brothers turned their backs to them and started looking around the cafeteria. The Hitachiin brothers let out huffs while the Kuronuma sisters just stared in shock. The Hitachiin brothers looked at them before Hikaru grabbed Barako's nose and Kaoru pulled Nadeshiko's hair sash.

"We're not like everyone else. If we want to be friends with witches, we'll be friends with witches," the two brothers said.

The Kuronuma sisters blushed before they glared at them.

"You're idiots," Barako said.

"But in a kind way," Nadeshiko said with a small smile.

The brothers grinned before they picked up the sisters' bento. They opened them up and saw that they were completely destroyed.

"You won't be eating these today," Hikaru said.

"We'll just have to pay for your lunch today," Kaoru said.

"No, thanks, we'll starve," Nadeshiko said.

"We're not paying you back," Barako said.

The Hitachiin brothers smirked before they looked at the bento again. They looked at each other before they turned around and threw the bentos at the girls, making direct contact to their heads. The evil army merely screamed before they ran away.

"That's what you get, you stupid whores!" Hikaru yelled.

"Yeah, next time it will be rocks though!" Kaoru yelled.

The brothers turned back around to the sisters who merely stared at them.

"You won't have to pay us back," Kaoru said.

"It'll be our pleasure," Hikaru said.

The sisters kept staring before they started laughing. The Hitachiin brothers just smirked before they joined in and everyone in the cafeteria watched with interest.

"Well, we need to get cleaned up, get lunch and—"

BRING!!

"…And lunch is over," the four twins said.

Practically everyone in the cafeteria bolted in fear of what would happen to them if they stayed. The twins just stayed there before they grinned and left for the door. The Host Club members just stayed in their spots before Tamaki sipped his tea.

"Very interesting."

"This does not bode well for our club's profits," Kyouya said.

"That's still the happiest I've seen them," Hunny said.

"I'm a little scared, though," Haruhi said.

Mori just stood there with a slight smile on his face. Compared to that, the rest of the day was pretty boring…until school ended—but that's for next chapter.

* * *

Just kidding! You honestly thought I was going to leave you hanging after not updating forever? That would be wrong.

* * *

"Kuronuma sisters, I apologize but I have just been informed that my little sister is having problems at school and I must help her exact revenge. Therefore, I must cancel today's meeting," Nekozawa said with a hung head. "I truly do apologize. It would have been so grand for you to teach us one of your spells."

"Don't worry about it. We understand. We promise to teach everyone a spell next meeting," Nadeshiko said.

"And we understand what it means to need to protect siblings. We've always had to protect and avenge each other," Barako said.

"Besides, this gives us an opportunity to…investigate something," the two twins said.

"Is there a way I may help?" Nekozawa asked.

"…What do you know of the Hitachiin brothers?" the sisters asked.

Nekozawa merely blinked beneath his hood before an evil and wicked smile overcame his face.

"Allow me to elaborate."

Several minutes later, the Kuronuma sisters left the basement.

"So, what do we do now?" Barako said.

"Let's go give the boys a surprise visit," Nadeshiko said.

The sisters smirked as they headed to one of the music rooms. When they got there, they opened the door a crack before their faces fell. They had just entered a parallel universe filled with ninja.

"What on Earth?" Nadeshiko said.

"I…I never knew host clubs were like this," Barako said.

"It's so strange, but where are the Hitachiin brothers?" both said at the same time.

They looked around the room before their eyes landed on two ninjas wearing blue. Yep, those were most definitely the Hitachiin brothers.

"Kaoru-kun looks very handsome," Barako said.

"Hikaru-kun is so gallant," Nadeshiko said.

The sisters continued to stare at the objects of their affections before the brother's started one of their scenes.

"Hikaru, please don't die! I don't know what I would do without you!" Kaoru yelled while crying.

"Kaoru, I know the mission is the most important thing to the ninja but…I had to do it. I had to protect you. You're my most important thing," Hikaru coughed.

The customers started squealing in delight before there was a loud crash outside. All the members and customers stopped doing what they were doing before Mori opened the doors wide. Seeing as how nothing and no one was there, Mori closed the door before he bowed.

"I sense nothing," Mori said behind his masked face.

The members just thought on it before the girls all started squealing, thinking it was part of the act. Outside of the music room, the Kuronuma sisters came out of their hiding spots and Nadeshiko fell to the floor.

"W-what was that?" Nadeshiko said with a bright red face.

"It's part of their act…obviously," Barako said with the image replaying in her head.

"Okay, how about you and I…go home and think on this later?" Nadeshiko said.

"And hope that's just an act and they're not really into…gay twincest," Barako said.

"But if they are…we'll support them because love should never discriminate," the sisters said together.

The two left the strange school and headed for home. When they arrived, their sister was waiting for them.

"So…anything interesting?" Sakurako asked.

The twins merely stared at each other before shrugging.

"Nope. Same old, same old."

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. Poor things actually think the objects of their affection are in love with each other. I hope that makes things more interesting.

I know some of you are mad at me but I hope this chapter makes up for it at least a little. I've been a tad busy and the fact that this file got erased from my computer for a while really didn't help either.

Don't worry though. I swear the next chapter will be up much quicker. Until then, Bai-Bai!


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter of my fic. I'm hoping people enjoy it. Well, let's be on the way. Disclaimer.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything related to it.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding!"

That was all the Hitachiin brothers could say as they finished breakfast.

"Not at all. I want you to invite those nice girls here for me to dress up and for dinner and if you don't, I'm grounding you both for a month and that includes no pulling pranks," Yuzuha said, sipping her coffee.

"But mom…!" the twins started to whine.

"Boys, listen to your mother and invite them," their father uttered.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru who returned the look before both twins put their heads on the breakfast table. _No_…

* * *

The brothers' limo pulled up in front of a small house and they took their time looking at it. So this was where the Kuronuma sisters lived. Smaller than their house, but larger than Haruhi's.

"Barako-chan! Nadeshiko-chan! Hurry up!" both brothers yelled.

The sisters came out with their hair braided into pigtails. Wizard of Oz was the theme today.

"You two never keep the same hairstyle, do you?" the brothers asked.

"Correct us if we're wrong—though we rarely are—but weren't your hairstyles spiky yesterday instead of tame?" the sisters retorted.

"We like to be diverse."

"We are the same."

"Pardon my interruption, but should we not be heading to school?" the chauffeur interrupted.

"Good point. Hop in," Hikaru demanded, opening the door.

The Kuronuma sisters did just that and they were off.

"So, we doubt anyone will be messing with you today after what we did," Kaoru chuckled.

"We're surprised. We truly didn't expect that to happen," Nadeshiko spoke, remembering yesterday's incident.

"Which part: the stuck-up bitches or us befriending you despite the fact that you cast spells?" Hikaru inquired.

"Well, that too, but mostly the fact that we were discriminated against not because of our spells, but because we are not rich," Barako said.

"Distinguishing and discrimination is the only way some people know how to live. The sad but true fact of life," the Kuronuma sisters mused in unison.

"Deep. You'll fit in perfectly with Nekozawa and his followers," the Hitachiin brothers said together.

"I'm curious as to why you make fun of them for their love of the dark arts, but not us," Barako wondered with a raised brow.

"It truly is not fair, not only to Nekozawa and his club but to us as well," Nadeshiko reasoned.

"It's not that we don't like Nekozawa…" Kaoru started.

"…it's just we're not very good with people who we aren't close with," Hikaru finished.

"Then what are we?" the Kuronuma sisters asked.

"…You'll just have to see," the Hitachiin brothers answered.

The sisters merely looked at them before sighing. Who were they to ask? After all, they were no better. The limo reached the school grounds and the two pairs of twins came out. They headed to the front door where they met up with Hunny and Mori.

"Hey, you're the Kuronuma sisters! Hika-kun and Kao-kun talk about you a lot and they've only known you for a day," Hunny chirped, as he came off of Mori's shoulders.

"Do they now?" the Kuronuma sisters said with evil smirks.

"Hunny, be quiet," the Hitachiin brothers growled.

"So, what's an elementary student doing here?" Barako asked.

"Hunny's a third-year here at Ouran," Hikaru said.

"…I think that shower got more water in my ears than I thought. I thought you said he was a third-year," Nadeshiko said, sticking a pinky in her ear.

"We know. It's shocking but true. Haninozuka Mitsukuni of the Haninozuka family. Eighteen years old; lover of things sweet, flowery, and bunny; very short and hyper; spectacular martial artist due to family's legacy," Kaoru informed.

"You can call me Hunny, though. Practically everyone does. I also like math and this is Bun-Bun," Hunny rambled, hugging Bun-Bun.

"Okay…we've seen weirder. What about him?" the Kuronuma sisters said, gesturing towards Mori.

"That's Morinozuka Takashi of the Morinozuka family. Another third year; another eighteen-year old; Hunny's cousin; calm and stoic; captain of the kendo club; rarely talks," the Hitachiin brothers said at the same time.

"…I like history. You may call me Mori," Mori uttered, bowing.

"Pleasure to meet you both, we're sure," the Kuronuma sisters said, returning the bow.

Suddenly, a thought entered Barako's mind and she grinned.

"Tell us, are you in the hockey or photography club?" Barako queried.

The Hitachiin brothers' faces paled while the other Kuronuma sister smirked.

"Oh, yes, that must be how you know the Hitachiin brothers," Nadeshiko giggled.

Hunny tilted his head in confusion while Mori blinked.

"What do you mean? We're all in a—"

"Hunny, they're giving away free cake in the cafeteria," Kaoru whispered, knowing Hunny would hear it.

"Free cake?! Where?!" Hunny yelled, running off at the speed of hyper.

Mori quickly followed and the Kuronuma sisters were left in a wake of confusion while the Hitachiin brothers were congratulating themselves.

"What was that about?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Who knows? Who cares? Let's get to class," Hikaru said.

The Kuronuma sisters frowned before they nodded and the four headed to their first period. During said period, the Hitachiin brothers were thinking of a good way to ask the Kuronuma sisters to their house.

'_It shouldn't be this difficult. Our house is great and grand and we've got nothing to be embarrassed by,'_ Kaoru thought.

'_What are we, pansies? We've had girls come over to our house before and one time it was Haruhi. What's going on?'_ Hikaru thought.

'_What's happening to us?'_ both Hitachiin brothers thought at the same time.

As the twins began to battle within themselves, the Kuronuma sisters merely stared at them and wondered what was going on.

"Maybe they're stressed. A good whiff of dragon's blood should help that," Nadeshiko reasoned.

"I think they're having a conflict and do not know where to go. I suggest lavender for that situation," Barako assessed.

"Try both?" the Kuronuma sisters suggested before grinning.

They each pulled out a vial and let the aromas flow around them and the Hitachiin brothers. Both sisters smiled when they saw the brothers physically relax.

"That smells nice," Hikaru whispered.

"Yeah, I like it," Kaoru murmured.

The Kuronuma sisters exchanged glances before giving each other a low-five. Class ended and the Hitachiin brothers had finally decided to stop being cowards and ask the big question.

"Barako-chan? Nadeshiko-chan?" the brothers said.

"Yes?" both sisters answered.

"Well, Hikaru and I were wondering if…" Kaoru started to drift off, so Hikaru butted in.

"You want to come over to our house this weekend?"

The Kuronuma sisters just sat there in shock. Barako's pen dropped out of her hand while Nadeshiko ripped the paper she was folding in half. The Hitachiin brothers were starting to take that as a bad sign and were going to tell them why it would be a good idea before Barako spoke.

"You want _us_ to come to _your_ house?"

"Yeah…if you want," Hikaru said.

The sisters looked at each other before smirks came onto both of their faces.

"Well, we _did_ have plans…" Nadeshiko lied.

"…But we can break them for you two," Barako chuckled.

The brothers blinked before both of them grinned broadly. Hikaru pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Barako.

"That's our address. Don't be late!" Hikaru demanded.

"Bossy, bossy, bossy," Barako mocked, taking the paper.

"Just get there without being killed," Kaoru teased.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be fine," Nadeshiko insisted.

The brothers grinned before their next teacher came in.

We move onto Sunday and the girls have just arrived at the Hitachiin brothers' mansion. Barako was dressed in Gothic Lolita while Nadeshiko was dressed in Sweet Lolita. Both of them had their hair done in wavy curls. They were just staring at the sight before them. Since the Hitachiin family was rich, they assumed they lived in a big house but _this_…wasn't it a bit much?

"I'm a little unsettled now, Barako," Nadeshiko admitted.

"Well, we have nothing else to do but go in, Nadeshiko," Barako told her.

The two girls nodded before they walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. They waited a few seconds before Mr. Hitachiin opened the door.

"Oh, you must be Barako and Nadeshiko. The boys have told us a lot about you. Please come in and make yourselves at home," he said, holding the door open.

"Thank you very much," the sisters expressed their gratitude while thinking, _'What a nice butler.'_

Mr. Hitachiin led the girls through the large house as the girls stared at all of the glorious things inside. They came up to a large room which appeared to be the living room—and there were the Hitachiin brothers. Hikaru was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, a pair of black slacks, and a grey jacket. Kaoru was wearing a red turtleneck with a feathered pattern on it, brown shorts, and two blue and grey wrist cuffs. They both had their hair messy with their certain part.

"Hey, ladies. We see you met our dad," the brothers laughed.

The Kuronuma sisters were about to say hi before they stopped. They looked at Mr. Hitachiin and then at the brothers.

"Did…you just say 'dad'?" Barako asked.

"This is your father?" Nadeshiko questioned.

"Yep," both brothers responded.

The sisters blushed before Mr. Hitachiin laughed.

"Don't worry. I am not offended. You wouldn't believe how often that happens to me. Well, I'll leave you kids alone," Mr. Hitachiin said and exited the room.

There was an awkward silence before the brothers started laughing.

"You thought he was our butler, didn't you?!" both brothers cackled.

The sisters looked away in embarrassment and the brothers stopped laughing.

"It's okay. Dad's right, he _is_ used to it," Hikaru reassured him.

"So we didn't offend him?" Barako hoped.

"Nah, he's heard worse," Kaoru chuckled.

"I still feel bad we didn't realize," Nadeshiko groaned.

"My darling never gets mad over that. Actually, he just never gets mad. It's one of his greatest traits."

The two pairs of twins looked over to see Yuzuha walking toward them. Now, _this_ person the sisters could believe was related to the brothers.

"Oh, my, aren't you two adorable?" Yuzuha gushed as she ran over to the sisters. "I'm Hitachiin Yuzuha. A pleasure."

"I'm Barako."

"I'm Nadeshiko."

The sisters shook Yuzuha's hand and she let out a sigh with a big smile.

"It's strange. I'm so used to seeing my twins looking _exactly_ like each other. To see you girls with the same face but different hair colors is such a change. It must make it so easy on your parents," Yuzuha declared.

"Yeah, it is," Nadeshiko mumbled as her eyes darkened.

Barako gave her a pained look while Kaoru just stared at her.

"Hmm…interesting."

"What is?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"I think I might have just figured something about Nadeshiko-chan," Kaoru answered.

"Oh, well! You girls are just plain cute. I love your Lolita fashion. Still, I have some other fashion designs I would like to put you in, if I may," Yuzuha told them.

The girls nodded since they had done their research and knew that Yuzuha was a famous fashion designer. Her style was actually very nice and they'd buy it…if they could actually afford it.

"Great. Now, Hikaru, be a dear and go get the clothes. They're in my second sewing room," Yuzuha commanded, pointing at Kaoru.

"I'm Kaoru, Mom," Kaoru informed, standing up.

"Oh, my bad. You see, your parents are lucky," Yuzuha directed this to the sisters.

The sisters blinked before they looked down.

'_How is it…that not even one's own parents can tell their children apart?'_ the sisters thought.

Kaoru shook his head before he left the room. Hikaru just sat there and stared at the three girls.

"Would you girls like to see pictures of the boys when they were babies?" Yuzuha asked.

"Very much," Barako chuckled.

Nadeshiko gave a smirk and Hikaru gasped. Barako couldn't see his baby pictures, especially the one with him dressed as a girl.

"Mom, they don't want to see those," Hikaru declared.

"I do believe we would, Hikaru-kun," Nadeshiko giggled.

Before Hikaru could stop them, Yuzuha had already dragged the girls to one of the family rooms. Kaoru came in with two black dress bags and laid them down on the couch.

"All right, I got the outfits and…where'd they go?" Kaoru questioned his brother.

"…They're looking at our baby pictures," Hikaru answered.

"Oh," was all Kaoru said before his eyes turned to the size of dinner plates. "Our baby pictures?! Why didn't you stop them?!"

"You know Mom can't be stopped," Hikaru mumbled.

"…Dang it."

Suddenly, there was a loud squeal and the brothers gasped. They ran in the direction of the squeal and when they found the cause, they blanked.

"And here's a picture of the boys when I dressed them up as dolls," Yuzuha gushed, pointing to a picture in a photo album.

The Kuronuma sisters were covering their mouths to contain their squeals and laughter. They couldn't help it. It was so precious.

"Not the girl pictures!" Hikaru shouted.

"But they're so cute, Kaoru!" Yuzuha squealed.

"He's Hikaru, mom. Put away the pictures," Kaoru pleaded. "I got the outfits."

Yuzuha pouted before she picked up the books and put them away. She walked out of the room with all four twins following her. Kaoru grabbed Nadeshiko's wrist, which slowed her down. The two continued to walk, but farther from the others.

"What's wrong, Kaoru-kun?" Nadeshiko wondered.

"…That's not your natural hair color, is it?" Kaoru said.

Nadeshiko stopped suddenly and just stared at him. Kaoru stopped and waved his hand dismissively.

"Sorry."

Nadeshiko didn't speak. She merely directed her gaze at the ground, then went to catch up with the others. Kaoru watched her with a solemn expression on his face.

"Must be a bigger deal than I thought," Kaoru muttered as he began to walk again.

All five reached the living room and Yuzuha grabbed the dress bags.

"Okay, ladies! I want you dressed!"

Before the girls could say anything, Yuzuha had already pushed them and the dresses into a changing room. The Hitachiin family waited for a couple of minutes before the door opened. Yuzuha squealed, Hikaru fell over, and Kaoru's face went completely red. Barako had come out in a long red qipao while Nadeshiko came out in a short black one.

"Oh, my goodness. You look so adorable," Yuzuha cooed.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked away, but both were thinking the exact same thing. Barako and Nadeshiko refused to look up. Neither truly believed that these outfits were something they should be wearing.

"Girls, look up. Be proud," Yuzuha ordered.

The two looked up and gazed at the brothers, who were looking at the sisters from the corners of their eyes. The brothers gave them huge grins, which caused the sisters to smile slightly. The doorbell rang and Yuzuha smirked.

"About time. Now, girls, I want you to go put on those other outfits."

Barako and Nadeshiko nodded before they headed back inside the changing rooms. Yuzuha looked at her sons with an evil grin, making them sweat.

"Go into the other dressing rooms and change," Yuzuha chuckled.

"And if we don't?" both brothers asked.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before they sighed and went into the other dressing rooms. Yuzuha went to the door and opened it, letting in her special guests. When she and her guests arrived in the living room, Yuzuha screamed.

"So cute!"

The twins were not sure they agreed with that. They were dressed for a wedding…a _double_ wedding. Barako wore a pure white wedding dress with a hat and veil while Nadeshiko wore a light blue wedding dress with no hat but a light pink daisy chain on her head. Hikaru wore a black tuxedo with a black tie and yellow rose while Kaoru wore a black tuxedo with a purple tie and long coattails.

The two pairs looked at each other before they gave each other small smiles with large blushes.

'_She looks great,'_ the brothers thought while the Kuronuma sisters thought the same about the brothers. But they quickly forgot about that when Yuzuha said:

"Okay, photo op!"

"Excuse us?" all four replied.

The twins finally all noticed the large camera crew setting up behind Yuzuha.

"This wasn't part of the deal," Barako noted.

"Mom, why are you doing this?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, I needed to take pictures of my new wedding outfits, and people will definitely look at them if you all are modeling them. I'm also going to have you model other clothes later."

"And if we say 'no'?" Nadeshiko questioned.

"You never say no to our mom," Kaoru informed.

"Exactly. Now get to it."

The twins all sighed in defeat before they walked over to the finished camera set, which was a floral wedding arch and brick path. The four stood together—Kaoru, Barako, Nadeshiko, Hikaru—and Yuzuha gave the two sisters their bouquets.

The cameramen were about to start when Yuzuha held up her hand.

"No, it's not right yet. It just doesn't fit."

Yuzuha switched Barako and Nadeshiko's positions and stood back. The sisters were upset with this, but she was the fashion designer and the brothers' mother so it was best not to upset her. The boys were just shocked at what their mother did.

'_She must have remembered who we like. Wait…she can't even remember who is who, so how could she remember who we like? She's just doing what looks good. Perfect,'_ both brothers thought.

"Alright, start posing. I want love!" Yuzuha demanded.

The twins just stood there with blank looks on their faces as the camera crew started to take pictures. Yuzuha held up her hand, ordering them to stop.

"Guys, that's not posing and that's not love. Do something," Yuzuha instructed.

"What?" all four twins questioned.

Hikaru and Kaoru were used to taking pictures for their mother, but they were always natural when they were doing that. That's all they had to be, but now, they had to be…loving? They weren't good with that when it wasn't with each other. As for Barako and Nadeshiko, they just didn't have any experience with modeling or with loving others.

Yuzuha huffed at the reluctance of these kids and marched over to them. She put them in poses, then marched back to her spot.

"Much better," she evaluated, looking over her work.

Kaoru and Nadeshiko had been moved much closer and both of them were holding onto Nadeshiko's bouquet. Hikaru had a grasp on Barako's waist while Barako had her arms wrapped around his neck. Kaoru looked at Nadeshiko with a smile, but Nadeshiko refused to look at him. Their last conversation was still replaying in her mind. Hikaru and Barako were just looking at each other. Neither one could really tell what the other was thinking. After a few seconds, Hikaru looked away and Barako looked at Yuzuha.

"Alright, now look here and give me joy, happiness, like this is the person you truly want to spend the rest of your life with," Yuzuha ordered.

All four looked at the camera and began to think about how they should look. It was easy for the Hitachiin brothers, but the Kuronuma sisters were another story. They didn't want to spend their lives with the twin they were by…did they?

'_What was that? Was that doubt? I do feel a connection towards Kaoru-kun, but Hikaru-kun is the one who I hold true feelings for,'_ Nadeshiko thought.

'_I have never doubted myself, especially in the field of love. This is no different. Kaoru-kun is the one I care for, while Hikaru-kun is merely a friend…my very first, aside from Nadeshiko,'_ Barako thought.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at the girls in confusion. After a few seconds, the sisters looked at the cameras with warm smiles on their faces. The brothers did the same and Yuzuha ordered for pictures to be taken. After about a half hour, it was break time.

"That wasn't bad for a first time," Yuzuha sighed. "But I want it even better next time. Honestly, boys, I expected more from you."

"We were just a little off," Kaoru said.

Hikaru nodded and Yuzuha shrugged her shoulders before walking off. The twins all looked at each other, then Barako stood up.

"We'd be grateful if you showed us your room, wouldn't we, Nadeshiko?"

Nadeshiko didn't answer her sister. She just looked into her teacup before it was snatched out of her hand.

"Huh?" Nadeshiko looked up at her sister. "What is it, Barako?"

"You were spacing out. Is something troubling you?" Barako asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine," Nadeshiko answered.

Barako gave Nadeshiko a look before she poured the remainder of Nadeshiko's tea on her dress. The Hitachiin brothers, who had been watching the scene, gasped in shock while Nadeshiko just looked at her sister.

"The reason for that was…?"

"I hate it when you lie to me and you know it. Now, what is troubling you?" Barako growled.

"…Tell you later," Nadeshiko replied.

Barako nodded and sat back down. Kaoru just shook his head before he began to laugh. Everyone else looked at him in confusion and Kaoru waved his hand.

"Barako-chan, you are exactly like Hikaru," Kaoru observed.

"What? I am not like that."

"You can always tell when I'm lying. You always hate when I lie to you. Sometimes, you even hit me for doing it," Kaoru informed. "You and Barako-chan are a perfect match."

Hikaru blinked as he and his brother continued to argue over that. While that was going on, Nadeshiko was comforting her sister.

"He thinks we're a perfect match," Barako mumbled.

"Barako, you know that love is not about similarities. It's rarely even about compatibility. I know you and Kaoru-kun will make a wonderful couple," Nadeshiko reassured as something ate away at her. She wasn't sure what it was because she had never felt it before, but she didn't like it.

"So, you want to see our room?"

The sisters looked up at the two brothers. They nodded as all four of them stood up.

"You wanna change first?" Kaoru asked Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko shook her head as they all walked off. They walked in silence until they reached the brothers' room. The sisters studied every visible portion of the room.

"Nadeshiko, did you bring the supplies?" Barako whispered.

"Yes, we'll make it so they can't ever enter this room without us on their minds, but…what if it does not work the way we wish?"

"You know that few spells work completely the way that you wish. Besides, we are making it so they will always think of us. Who they fall for…I do not wish to control that, like we did with Yurine."

"Agreed."

"So, what do you think?" Kaoru said.

"It's very nice," Barako responded.

"Yeah, we know," Hikaru chuckled.

"While we're here, should we also be working on our project?" Nadeshiko asked.

"We've already started," the Hitachiin brothers said. "How does a play about Loki sound?"

"Wasn't he a Norse god?" the Kuronuma sisters countered. "We should do it on Isis."

"But she's an Egyptian goddess."

"This is going to be harder than we thought," all four sighed.

"Yes, but dinner should help you think," said a voice.

Screaming, the four looked around before their eyes landed on Mr. Hitachiin.

"Dad! How long have you been there?!" Hikaru shouted.

"I've been here since you mentioned a project. You never told us about a project, boys," Mr. Hitachiin said.

"It's no big deal. It's a simple project. We'll have it done soon," Kaoru insisted.

"But all of you just said it was more difficult than you thought," Mr. Hitachiin chuckled.

"Shut up," the Hitachiin brothers ordered.

"Fine, fine. Just please come help set the table."

"Fine. We'll be back," the brothers said to the Kuronuma sisters, who nodded.

"Begin?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Begin."

The sisters then spent the next couple of minutes enchanting the room. When they were done, they clapped hands and giggled.

"This is going to be great."

"Definitely, but now that we're alone, what was troubling you earlier?"

Nadeshiko blinked, for she had completely forgotten about that. Well, not completely, but she had forgotten.

"…Kaoru-kun knows my hair is unnatural," she murmured.

Barako took a sharp intake of breath as she looked down. She always knew her sister had trouble with people asking about that. Whenever someone pushed it too far, Barako would always take care of them, but this…was different.

"Kaoru-kun does not seem like the type of person who would bother you about it," Barako assured.

"Yes, but I still wonder if I should tell him about it. If I do, will he think I am pathetic or will he tell Hikaru-kun, who will think I am pitiful?" Nadeshiko wondered.

"They go through the same thing we did, Nadeshiko. I doubt they will feel that way. They handle it their way, you handled it yours."

Nadeshiko nodded and Barako gave her a hug. When she felt Nadeshiko return it, Barako smiled widely. Her sister's happiness was the most important thing to her. But her smile disappeared as she thought of Hikaru.

'_These feelings mean nothing. The only thing I feel from Hikaru-kun is acceptance and familiarity. He reminds me of myself, so he will be a good friend. The one I like is Kaoru-kun. I refuse to fall for Hikaru-kun. Nadeshiko, I promise you that even if I have to break his heart, Hikaru-kun and I shall never be together._'

"Ladies! It's time for dinner!" Hikaru shouted from downstairs.

The sisters released each other before they nodded and headed downstairs. When they got to the bottom, they looked around in confusion.

"Do you have any idea where the kitchen is?" Barako asked.

"None whatsoever," Nadeshiko responded.

"That's why I'm here."

Both sisters turned to see Kaoru, smiling at them arrogantly. The sisters blushed as Kaoru walked off and they followed. They reached the kitchen and Barako headed inside. Nadeshiko was about to do the same when Kaoru grabbed her wrist again. Turning around to glare at him, Nadeshiko forcefully removed her wrist from his grasp.

"What is it this time?" Nadeshiko hissed.

Kaoru gulped before he brought out a dress from behind him.

"It's not proper to go sit at a dining table with a huge stain on your dress."

Nadeshiko's face softened before she looked at the dress in his hands. Taking it, Nadeshiko looked at Kaoru and bowed.

"I apologize."

"Eh, no big deal. Now hurry up, I'm hungry," Kaoru commanded.

Nadeshiko gave him a weak smile and walked off. Kaoru sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm really not getting on her good side."

A minute later, Nadeshiko came to the table in a new and unstained dress. Apologizing for her tardiness, Nadeshiko took a seat beside Barako and everyone began to eat after saying _'itadakimasu_.'

During dinner, Yuzuha took it upon herself to ask the sisters all kinds of questions. (How did they meet her sons? How did they like her outfits? Would they like to model for her again? And so on.) It was uncomfortable for all four twins, but they just dealt with it. Dinner ended and Yuzuha decided it was the perfect time to try on some more clothes.

"Mom, Barako-chan and Nadeshiko-chan have to leave soon," Hikaru said.

"It will be really quick and our chauffeur knows where they live. He can give them a ride if necessary," Yuzuha retorted.

"We don't mind," the sisters spoke up.

"Excellent! Let's go!"

Yuzuha dragged the sisters off as the brothers shook their heads.

"Shall we go watch?" Mr. Hitachiin asked his sons.

"Why not?"

The next hour was filled with more dressing up and picture taking. Everyone stopped when the _ding-dong_ of the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"Will someone please get the door?!" Yuzuha yelled.

"I've got it!" one of the maids shouted.

Yuzuha shook her head as she prepared for another picture to be taken. Just as they were about to snap, the maid came in.

"Um, someone for Barako-san and Nadeshiko-san."

Everyone looked at her before Sakurako came into the room.

"Elder sister," the Kuronuma twins said.

Sakurako shook her head before she walked over to her two sisters.

"You were late and you didn't call. I knew you were safe, but you know how Uncle is so he made me come here to get you," Sakurako informed. When she reached her sisters, she gave them both a smack to the head. "If I am ever forced to do this again, you will suffer." Sakurako then looked around the room before she remembered her manners and bowed. "Good evening. I am Kuronuma Sakurako, Barako and Nadeshiko's elder sister. Thank you for watching them."

"We didn't mean to forget," Barako moaned, rubbing her poor head.

"Time just slipped away and we were distracted," Nadeshiko said.

"Do not let it happen again. You will call next time. Now, change clothes so we may leave," Sakurako instructed.

"Oh, there's no need," Yuzuha said. "They can keep those outfits. It's the least I can do for them."

"Thank you, Yuzuha-san," the Kuronuma twins said.

"Fine. Let's be on our way. Bid your farewells," Sakurako directed, walking out of the room.

"Thank you for having us. Please have a wonderful night."

"Thank you for coming. You must come again," Yuzuha giggled.

"We would be delighted to have you again," Mr. Hitachiin said.

The sisters looked at the brothers, who gave them a smirk and a wave. Nodding, the twin girls headed to the main door.

"Boys, show them out," Yuzuha demanded.

"We were gonna do that anyway," the Hitachiin brothers replied, following the girls.

When they were all at the main door, there was an awkward silence between them. It was broken by Hikaru huffing. "Well, we still have to figure out something for our project."

Barako chuckled. "True. We'll all end up with Fs at this rate."

"How about…Apollo and Artemis, the twins of the sun and moon?" Nadeshiko suggested.

"…I like it. Twins are something I can handle," Kaoru said. "Everyone in agreement?"

"Agreed."

"Sure."

"Then…we'll just see you at school. Sorry about our psycho mother," Hikaru laughed.

"We've seen worse. Trust us," Nadeshiko insisted.

"Girls."

"Well…" the Kuronuma sisters hesitated before walking off. "…Bye.

"Later." The Hitachiin brothers gave another smile and wave as the girls walked off.

Hikaru looked at his brother and rubbed the back of his head. "This isn't going well."

"At least the girl you like isn't angry at you," Kaoru said.

"What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later."

"So, did you have fun?" Sakurako asked.

"Fun is not the word we would use," Barako admitted.

"Then what would you use?"

"…Interesting," Nadeshiko answered.

* * *

Chapter three is done and it's going well. Maybe. Well, chapter four will be on the way soon. Review, please and thank you. Bai-Bai!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter...four. Thanks for waiting.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Romantic Egoist. You guys would never get a chapter if I did.

* * *

The twin girls laughed at the sight before them. Hikaru and Kaoru were on ice skates attempting to hit a puck while dodging the other guys on the team. It was so funny how hard they were trying to keep up their little charade.

"Barako, this is becoming painful," Nadeshiko declared.

"You're right, Nadeshiko," Barako agreed, then saw Hikaru trip. "But it's so humorous."

The two stopped laughing when the boy twins were sandwiched between two really big muscular guys.

"Now, _that_ is painful," Barako grimaced.

"We can't let them continue this," Nadeshiko sighed. "We should tell them we know they're lying."

Barako scoffed. "And miss out on the fun?"

"What do you mean?"

Nadeshiko smiled when she saw the evil smirk on her sister's face. Barako always knew how to make things interesting.

"I think I broke something," Hikaru groaned.

"I _know I_ broke something," Kaoru whined.

"Why are we doing this again?" both brothers griped.

They opened the door to the locker room and were shocked to see Barako and Nadeshiko on the other end of it. _'Oh, yeah, that's why.'_

"That was…pathetic," Barako told them bluntly.

"We just had an off day," Hikaru growled. He had no idea why he was being defensive over something that he truly didn't care about. Then again, he had no idea about a lot of things.

"Of course you did," Nadeshiko chuckled darkly.

"I don't like that chuckle," Kaoru said. "Do you doubt us?"

The Kuronuma sisters feigned hurt. "We would never, but we won't be able to see you tomorrow."

"Why not?" the Hitachiin brothers asked.

"We'll be busy after school, but you two can give us a ride home," the sisters offered.

"We'd be delighted."

* * *

The next day…

* * *

Kyouya was sitting by the pool with a book in hand and a cup of tea on a table beside him. Suddenly, something blocked the light that was shining on him. Looking up, Kyouya saw a strange jewel, swinging back and forth in front of his eyes.

"We'd like to make a Host Club request."

* * *

"I'm bored," Hikaru whispered to his little brother.

"And I'm not?" Kaoru whispered back. "Just keep it up a little bit longer."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, your two customers for the day should be here soon," Tamaki told them.

"Yeah, yeah," the twins groaned.

The door opened and Tamaki put on his best 'Prince Charming' face.

"Welcome, Princesses!" he cheered.

Hikaru turned to the door, hoping it was for Kaoru and him. Who he saw caused his eyes to bug out.

"Oh, crap."

Hikaru shook his brother's shoulder. Kaoru looked at Hikaru, then looked at the door before he bit his lip to contain his scream.

"Oh, man."

Standing right there were the two and only Kuronuma twins.

"Good afternoon, all," the twin girls giggled mischievously.

The Hitachiin brothers gulped as the Kuronuma sisters walked up to them. The sisters smiled before they took a seat on the couch opposite the brothers.

"Well…?" Barako chuckled.

"Start hosting," Nadeshiko commanded.

Kaoru wasn't one to talk nonsense but he was doing it now. "But…you…she…and…why?"

"What he said." Hikaru was just as lost as his brother.

"My first day here, I didn't believe Kaoru-kun when he told me he was on the hockey team," Nadeshiko explained. Hikaru glared at said twin, who gulped. "So, I asked the vice principal and he told me you were in a Host Club."

"She told me as well so I knew you weren't in a photography club," Barako brought up.

Hikaru blinked as it all started to piece itself together. "So let me get this straight. You two were playing us?"

"Basically."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before they started to laugh. Everyone else in the room stared at them in shock. No one had any idea what was going on. They were hoping it wouldn't go like it did in the cafeteria. (See chapter two for details.)

"I don't believe it," Kaoru said as his laughter died down. "We, the princes of pranks, were played."

"We've been known to use people without them ever knowing. For you to do that to us…" Hikaru didn't know how to finish it. It was too shocking.

The brothers had both decided. _'I'm in love.'_

"Well, we hope you will never lie to us again," Nadeshiko stated.

"It would be best for you," Barako warned.

The Hitachiin brothers chuckled darkly before demented grins came onto their faces.

"Oh, you wish. Now, that we know what we're dealing with, we'll be ready. We can't let you get away with what you've done."

The Kuronuma sisters' jaws dropped until they both smirked wickedly.

"We look forward to it, gentlemen."

Kaoru looked past the sisters to see Kyouya selling various Host Club merchandise.

"Question." The sisters looked at him. "How did you get Kyouya to agree to this? He only does things for a profit."

Barako and Nadeshiko exchanged nervous glances when they remembered that the brothers not only accepted them but were also extremely wicked.

"There's a special jewel that is very useful for hypnotism. It even bends the strongest mind to its master's will," Barako explained.

"Ah. That makes perfect sense. I'm impressed," Hikaru said.

"Very nice," Kaoru chuckled.

Nadeshiko grabbed a snack. "We do nothing less."

The twin boys laughed when Haruhi came up to them.

"Good afternoon, Barako and Nadeshiko."

"Hello, Fujioka-san," the twin girls greeted.

"Wait. Isn't Fujioka-san a girl?" Barako asked.

Almost all of the hosts paled before Tamaki ran up to the Kuronuma sisters with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Do not be ridiculous. It is just part of Haruhi's charm to make you feel this way." Tamaki stood up and held out his arms. "Isn't that right, ladies?"

Girls started squealing and some fainted. Why? Because Tamaki is Tamaki. They needed no other reason.

"Tamaki-sama is right. Haruhi-kun is the bishie host," one girl giggled.

Another girl grabbed Haruhi's arm. "It's his girly charms that make him irresistible."

"I still say she's a girl," Barako insisted.

"It's very hard not to believe that," Nadeshiko said then sipped her tea.

The rest of the girls began to glare at her. Who were these girls to come in, get all chummy with the Hitachiin brothers, and then accuse poor Haruhi of being a girl? Of all the gall! (Right. How dare they accuse a girl of being a girl?)

The Kuronuma sisters looked at the Hitachiin brothers, who were looking back and forth between them and Haruhi.

'_They're uncomfortable about what we just said,'_ Nadeshiko thought.

Then the Hitachiin brothers gulped and their eyeballs rolled up to a corner of their eyes.

Barako's gaze hardened. _'They're trying to avoid it.'_

"Barako-chan, you shouldn't say that about our little brother," Hikaru laughed.

"You neither, Nadeshiko-chan. He has it bad enough being poor," Kaoru sighed.

"Why make it worse by teasing him for being all girly? It's bad for the club," both brothers told them.

Barako and Nadeshiko looked at each other before nodding.

'_She's a girl who's being forced to work in the Host Club as a boy. Most likely, she owes a debt,'_ both sisters thought. "We apologize. You're right. We shouldn't tease someone just for being different."

Haruhi smiled at them. "I didn't mind. It's doesn't really matter."

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed, grabbing her into a hug. "You're so sweet and kind and forgiving! You're wonderful."

"Tamaki-senpai, let go of me or I'll bite you."

Gasping in shock, Tamaki released her, and then went crying to Kyouya.

"Mother, Haruhi threatened me! What have we done to raise such an unruly child?!"

"Leave me out of this," Kyouya muttered.

"Haru-chan! Come over here! We need your help with a new commoner game, don't we, Takashi?!" Hunny shouted.

Mori lifted up a die and Haruhi sighed, then smiled.

"I'll be right there." She bowed to the Kuronuma sisters. "See you in class."

"Likewise," the Kuronuma sisters said.

Haruhi's followers…followed, but not before glaring at the Kuronuma twins.

"I knew coming here was a bad mistake," Nadeshiko muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Hikaru wondered.

"We've made at least ten new enemies."

Barako huffed before she grabbed her tea. "I merely made an assumption. I don't see why they got mad about it."

"Well, what do you expect? You pretty much tried to ruin the fantasy of several hundred girls at this school," Kaoru chuckled.

"We couldn't have ruined it…if he really is a boy," Barako claimed.

"No more. Otherwise, Milord will come over here and start talking more," Hikaru groaned.

"Oh, so that was the 'Milord' you were talking about?" Hikaru nodded. "You're right. He is a moron."

"Yeah, but don't tell him that," Kaoru warned.

"What? He'll get mad?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Worse…he'll get depressed, cry in the corner, then bawl about it to us."

The Kuronuma sisters did their best to contain their laughter. These people were fools. Cute fools, but fools nonetheless. Barako remembered something from the first time that she and Nadeshiko had seen the Host Club in action.

"Are you two in love with each other?"

Hikaru did a spit take and Kaoru blinked. Looking at her sister in confusion, Nadeshiko opened her mouth, but Barako cut her off.

"When we first saw your club, you were dressed as ninjas and acting very romantic," Barako said.

Nadeshiko shut her mouth. She had forgotten that. The brothers looked at each other with large grins before they started laughing loudly…again. Barako growled and Nadeshiko huffed.

'_How rude.'_

Kaoru got in really close. "Don't tell anyone."

"That's an act," Hikaru whispered.

"Twincest is our deal. Brotherly love makes the ladies go crazy," both brothers whispered. "The fact we care about each other so much makes it really easy."

"Ohhh…" The sisters looked at each other before shaking their heads. These guys were really…

"Interesting."

"What is?" Hikaru asked.

"This little Host Club of yours," Barako responded.

"We don't think we'll be back," Nadeshiko told them.

"Good. We can't have you causing an uproar," Kaoru laughed.

The sisters merely stuck their tongues out at them. The rest of the meeting went off without a hitch…aside from the girls glaring at the Kuronumas after the sisters insulted Tamaki and made him cry in a corner.

The brothers escorted the sisters to the exit and offered them a ride home, which they gladly accepted. As they were walking to the limo, Nadeshiko grabbed Kaoru's wrist and he stopped.

"Something wrong?"

Nadeshiko smirked. "You can do it to me, but I can't to you?"

Kaoru's eyes widened, then he shook his head. "Look, I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" he said.

"I want to tell you the truth."

Kaoru looked at her and was about to argue, but Nadeshiko held up her hand.

"I don't share this with people. Now that I want to share, you're going to shut up and listen," Nadeshiko growled.

"Yes, ma'am," Kaoru gulped.

Nadeshiko nodded before a sigh escaped her.

"My hair was black like both of my sisters. Just like your mother, no one could tell us apart, aside from Sakurako." Nadeshiko bit her lip as the annoying memories came back. "I couldn't take it any longer. I loved my sister and loved being with her. Still, the fact that my own parents never seemed to tell us apart made me mad. I found a concoction that would make my hair stay blonde, no matter how long."

Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder and Nadeshiko grabbed it.

"Everyone berated me for it. I didn't care. They finally knew who I was. That I was Nadeshiko and not Barako. Still…"

"By doing that, they don't understand you and your sister are one."

Looking up at him, Nadeshiko was shocked to hear that. Kaoru placed another hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Most people just don't get it, do they? They don't understand that as twins, we're separate people, but we're also one together. Isn't it just the most annoying thing?" Kaoru chuckled.

He understood. Nadeshiko couldn't believe it. Someone besides Barako actually understood what they were going through.

"I'm…" Kaoru tilted his head. "…sorry for getting mad at you."

He grinned. "And I'm sorry I got you mad."

"Hey! Hurry up!" they heard Hikaru shout.

"We better go. Hikaru hates waiting."

Hearing that name hit Nadeshiko in the heart. She forgot. Hikaru was the one she liked and Kaoru was the one Barako liked. There was no way she could fall for him. He was just…

"A friend."

"Huh? You say something?"

"You're…a good friend," Nadeshiko said.

Kaoru blinked before a bitter smile came onto his face. "Same here."

The two then walked to the limo and hopped in. Once the Kuronuma sisters were back home, they bid farewell to the brothers, then headed up to their room.

"So, what did you and Kaoru-kun talk about?" Barako wondered.

"…I told him the truth about my hair," Nadeshiko told her.

"What happened?"

"…He understood. He understood everything."

Barako was about to question that when she noticed something. The smile on Nadeshiko's face. It was different. It wasn't the normal smirk she had or that excited grin she had when she planned something. It looked so serene and blissful. She knew Nadeshiko rarely wore that smile.

'_Kaoru-kun…you can make Nadeshiko smile like that so effortlessly? Does that mean…she's having a change of heart?'_

"Kaoru-kun…is a nice person," Nadeshiko said.

Barako didn't know why but she felt a small twinge of pain. Was it because her sister seemed to be falling for the boy she had claimed? Or was it because her sister…seemed to be falling out of her reach?

"Still…" Barako nodded. "…He's not as cool as Hikaru-kun and…" Nadeshiko smiled at her sister. "…they're not as great as we are."

Chuckling to herself, Barako shook her head at her own stupidity. How could she ever think that her sister would be out of her reach? She knew that Nadeshiko felt the same way she did. No matter what, the two were not whole if they didn't have each other.

As the two got ready to make dinner, Barako's first fear completely left her mind. She completely forgot anything about Kaoru the minute Nadeshiko had mentioned Hikaru.

* * *

"So, you think we should go ask Mom to make our costumes now?"

Hikaru was met with no response from his brother. Looking at his brother, Hikaru saw that Kaoru was lost in a world of his own.

"What's up, bro?"

"…What would you do if I liked Barako-chan?"

Hikaru gulped. "You…what?"

"It's a hypothetical question. What would you do?"

Hikaru looked into Karou's eyes and was relieved when he saw that Kaoru was telling the truth.

"Well…I'd want you to tell me about it. A lot sooner than you did with Haruhi," Hikaru growled.

"You didn't even know you liked her!" Kaoru retaliated.

"That's beside the point. What brought this up?"

"I don't like hurting people I care about," Kaoru muttered.

"Huh?" Hikaru didn't understand. What was he talking about?

"That's why I want to prepare. Just in case."

"Well, you better tell me if that does happen, idiot!"

Kaoru smirked. "You'll be the first to know."

Smiling at his little brother, Hikaru grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs. As he was dragged, Kaoru thought on what he truly meant when he said--that he didn't like hurting people he cared about.

'_I don't want to hurt Hikaru, but…I don't want Nadeshiko-chan to be hurt either. If she really holds feelings for him and I can't change that, can I really make someone happy without hurting another?'_

* * *

The next day…again...

* * *

"So, Barako-chan and I will be Artemis and Apollo and Kaoru and Nadeshiko-chan are gonna be Zeus and Leto. Deal?"

"Sure."

"Alright."

"Why not?"

"Great. Let's get changed and see how we look."

The four had all been relaxing in the Hitachiin brothers' room, talking and discussing their Greek mythology play.

Kaoru stood up. "You all wait here. I'll go get the costumes."

"I'm coming too. I refuse to wait for someone else when I can do it myself," Nadeshiko insisted, standing up as well.

"Alright," Kaoru sighed. "We'll be back."

Then the two left, leaving their older siblings to sit in uncomfortable silence. Hikaru looked at Barako, who was messing with her curls.

"Uh—"

"How do you feel about my sister?"

Hikaru blinked before he shook his head, attempting to understand the question.

"What?"

"I asked how you felt about my sister," Barako repeated, looking at Hikaru through the corner of her eye.

"I…I think she's cool and evil, which is a compliment coming from me," Hikaru responded. "Why do you ask?"

Barako looked away from him. "No reason. I was just curious."

"…How do you feel about me?"

Barako's body stiffened and her mouth went completely dry. Hikaru awaited an answer until he finally got fed up. He stood up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Barako asked.

"Does it matter? Not like you care," Hikaru hissed.

She didn't know what it was, but something in Barako's mind snapped. She sprang off the bed then rushed to Hikaru. That was when she slipped on a shirt.

"Whoa."

Hikaru turned around just in time to be knocked to the ground by Barako. Barako scrambled off of Hikaru while Hikaru was trying to control his rapidly thumping heart. You see, in that little tumble, for a brief moment, their lips most definitely connected. The two touched their lips, then looked at each other. Neither one knew what to say.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused their hearts to beat even faster. The older twins ran to the bed and sat down quickly before the door opened and revealed their younger siblings.

"We got the costumes. Mom really went all out this time," Kaoru chuckled.

"Barako, I believe you will look very nice in this," Nadeshiko complimented, smiling.

Barako nodded, not raising her eyes to her sister. She couldn't. She was too ashamed.

Hikaru looked at his little brother. "So…we're done for the day?"

"Well…yeah, I guess. We still haven't worked out what scene we're going to do and—" Barako cut him off.

"Then let us be on our way, Nadeshiko."

Nadeshiko looked at her sister in confusion but didn't argue with her.

"Then we'll lead you two out, right, Hikaru?"

"Go on ahead. I have something to take care of."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow before he motioned for the girls to follow him out of the room. Nadeshiko did as such and Barako almost did as well.

"That never happened," she growled. Hikaru didn't respond. "We didn't kiss. We didn't." Still no response. Barako swirled around in anger. Hikaru was just looking out his window.

"Why won't you answer me? Why won't you look at me?"

Taking a quick glance at her, Hikaru grew an expression that was the definition of cruelty.

"Why should I…" He then began to chuckle until he looked at her with pure joy. "…you witch?"

Barako's throat went dry. He didn't just call her that. He couldn't have, because…because…

"_We're not like everyone else. If we want to be friends with witches, we'll be friends with witches."_

"You said you'd be friends with a witch. You said that," Barako said. Her head was lowered and her fists were shaking.

"I said if I want to be. I don't want to be friends anymore. In fact, we never were friends, were we?" Hikaru responded.

"How can you say that? I trusted you. I don't trust anyone other than my sisters, but I trusted you."

"That was your mistake, because I never trusted you."

Barako's head shot up and she glared fiercely at Hikaru. Hikaru didn't so much as twitch.

"If that is the case, then allow me to warn you: Do not come near me or my sister," Barako hissed.

Closing his eyes, Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. Then all he heard were the sounds of the door slamming and of stomping footsteps. Hikaru began to shake violently before he threw a pillow at the wall. His face was pale as a sheet and any signs of joy and cruelty were gone. There was only one emotion left: pure and utter pain.

"I didn't trust you. I couldn't because that would have meant…" Hikaru balled himself up into the fetal position. "…trusting that you loved me back. Kaoru, I wish I were like you. I wish I didn't hurt people that I care about."

She ran and ran and ran until she was sure she was alone. When she was, she fell to the floor.

"I…I trusted you. I trusted you and you hurt me. Nadeshiko, she can't love you. You'd hurt her too. Still…if I'm so worried about my sister…"

A tear hit the floor and soon many followed.

"Why am _I_ the one who's crying?"

* * *

"Where is she?" Nadeshiko huffed.

Kaoru shook his head. He could have sworn that she was following them. Then again, he was kind of wrapped up in his conversation with Nadeshiko, so there wasn't too much he was sure about.

The two smiled when they saw Barako heading toward them. _'Finally.'_

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye."

Nadeshiko bowed her head and Kaoru walked off. Nadeshiko bonked her sister lightly on the head.

"What kept you?" Nadeshiko asked.

Barako looked up at her and Nadeshiko didn't know what she felt, but something in her sank. Barako was smiling, but it wasn't a smile that Nadeshiko liked.

"Nothing. Let us go."

Barako walked past her. Nadeshiko stood there, then followed.

'_Barako…what's wrong? Tell me.'_

"Hey, Hikaru!" Kaoru opened the door. "The girls left and—"

He stopped. Hikaru was rolled up in their covers with his back turned to Kaoru.

"What's wrong?"

"I hit my head. I took some aspirin so I'm going to bed now."

Kaoru wanted to question it. He wanted to say that was a complete lie, but he couldn't.

'_Hikaru, tell me what happened.' _

* * *

There's the end of chapter 4 and chapter 5 is almost done. So it will actually be up in a couple of days. Promise. Also, yes, I know. Slipping on something or tripping then accidentally kissing a person has been done for thousands of times but that was a turning point.


	5. Chapter 5

I told you it'd be up soon! Here's chapter five! Yay!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High or Romantic Egoist.

* * *

The twins' play about Apollo and Artemis was going nowhere and the two older siblings playing the ancient Greek twins were the cause of this. They wouldn't go near each other. They wouldn't go to each other's houses. They wouldn't even speak about the other. Needless to say, this annoyed the younger siblings to no end. Not only for the fact that they were worried for their siblings, but also because…

"We're gonna fail at this rate!" Kaoru complained.

Nadeshiko nodded in agreement. "It is very aggravating."

"So, any ideas?" Kaoru wondered.

"Not a one," Nadeshiko sighed.

"Kaoru." The two younger twins looked up and saw Hikaru hovering over them. "It's time to—"

"Nadeshiko." The younger twins turned and saw Barako walk up to them. "Come, let us—"

The older twins stopped and stared at each other for a moment. Hikaru's eyes held no expression while Barako's showed a great anger. The younger twins looked at the older ones and Hikaru spoke.

"Kaoru, hurry up."

Barako looked at Nadeshiko. "We must depart, Nadeshiko."

"But, sister, what about our report?" Nadeshiko asked.

"And our play?" Kaoru added.

"If you two don't get yourselves together, we're all going to fail," the two reminded.

Hikaru shook his head. Barako rolled her eyes.

"Move."

The older siblings walked off and the younger siblings' heads hit the table. Why were older siblings so stubborn? The two looked at each other until a plan smacked both of them in the face. They smirked at each other, stood up and ran after each other's twin. Hikaru kept walking until he was grabbed up by his arm.

"Hikaru-kun, let us talk."

Barako was standing in front of the library's door when someone grabbed her hand.

"Hey, Barako-chan. Got a minute?"

* * *

Kaoru felt like crud. He felt worse than crud. He felt like poor crud. Placing a hand over his face, Kaoru attempted to find a solution to this problem.

"Hikaru, what did you do?" He heard footsteps approach him, then sighed. "Hey, Nadeshiko-chan."

Nadeshiko took a seat in front of him, holding herself tightly. Why did she get the nagging feeling that they had just made things far worse?

"What did Barako do?"

"So…you didn't get much of an answer either?"

"I wish."

"Did he say that Barako-chan was at fault?"

"Did she say that Hikaru-kun was at fault?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

"Unfortunately, we don't know the more important answer."

Both younger siblings' heads hit the table again. "What will get them to talk to each other again?"

'_Could Barako really have hurt Hikaru-kun?'_

* * *

_Hikaru and Nadeshiko continued walking through the campus. Nadeshiko wanted to be happy, but she knew that now wasn't the time for such emotions. She had to focus on the matter at hand._

"_So—" Hikaru interrupted her._

"_You're wasting your time. I've got nothing to say. Get lost."_

_Something shot through Nadeshiko's heart. He was a lot crueler than she gave him credit for. He was just like Barako whenever she was in a bad mood._

'They probably would make a good couple,'_ Nadeshiko thought until she shook her head. _'What am I thinking? Now is not the time to worry about that. I have to find out why they're arguing.'

_Nadeshiko took in a deep breath. Before she could speak, she realized that Hikaru had already started to leave her._

"_Wait, Hikaru-kun!" she cried, running after him. Hikaru only sped up, but he didn't realize that Nadeshiko was a running pro. When pranks went wrong, she needed a quick way to escape. Thinking of a plan, Nadeshiko took another path._

_Hikaru looked behind him and smirked when he didn't see his pursuer. He slowed down and began to stroll along when someone tripped him. Hikaru fell to the ground, then glared at the person who tripped him, only to look in horror._

_Nadeshiko smirked. "What kept you?"_

_She extended her hand, which Hikaru grudgingly took. He looked at her with annoyance._

"_You're not going away until I answer you, right?"_

"_That would be the case."_

_Hikaru groaned loudly before he just walked with Nadeshiko by his side._

"_Please. Why are you so angry at Barako?"_

"_I'm not angry at her," Hikaru replied truthfully._

"…_Then what is the problem? Why do you refuse to even look at my sister?" Nadeshiko questioned._

_Stopping for a moment, Hikaru began to think. Nadeshiko stared into his eyes, searching for the slightest emotion that would help her situation. Hikaru came to a conclusion and Nadeshiko's pulse slowed. Those eyes…she had only seen them once. The one time Barako had been completely broken. The one time she had actually admitted to being hurt._

"_I won't look at her because…"_ _Hikaru walked past Nadeshiko but she didn't move. "…I refuse to be hurt like that again."_

_Hikaru continued walking and when Nadeshiko was sure he was gone, she ran in the other direction._

* * *

Nadeshiko's mind was in a fog. What had Barako done to make Hikaru have eyes like that? Kaoru wasn't much better.

'_I wonder what Hikaru did.'_

* * *

"_One teriyaki combo. What do you want, Barako-chan?"_

"_I want to leave."_

"_One glass of water."_

_The waitress walked off._

_Kaoru looked at Barako, smiling, but Barako sure wasn't returning it._

"_So…"_

"_I will tell you nothing."_

_Kaoru's eye twitched. What an aggravating person. She really was just as annoying as his brother. _'They really would make the perfect couple.'_ Kaoru shook his head. "Why not?"_

"_I won't," Barako insisted._

"_Jeez, you're as bad as he is."_

"_I'm leaving," Barako said, standing up._

"_I wouldn't," Kaoru chuckled._

_Barako looked at him, then the waitress came and dropped off the water._

"_Will there be anything else?" she asked._

_Kaoru looked at her for a few moments. Barako huffed before she sat back down. She took the glass of water and peered into it as though she was looking for answers._

"_Did Hikaru do something to you?" Kaoru asked._

_Barako looked away. "No."_

"_Did he say something to you?"_

"_I have nothing to say to you or your brother, understood?" Barako growled._

"_No, it's not understood," Kaoru replied. "You and my brother won't talk to each other. You won't look at each other. If he didn't do anything to you, I'm assuming that you did something to him and you're just too guilty to resolve it."_

_Barako's head shot up and she began to glare a hole though Kaoru's skull. Kaoru gulped. He had seen that look before. It was a look his brother gave to anyone who hurt him. It was a look he never thought he'd be on the receiving end of._

"_Don't you dare lecture me about hurting people. Your brother is the one who hurts and lies without caring about the other person's feelings. I am the victim. I am the one who trusted him and was stabbed through the heart. Just because he's your brother, it doesn't make him innocent."_

_Kaoru wanted to reply to that. He wanted to say that he knew that about Hikaru, but he couldn't. He couldn't stand up to the fierce look that Barako was sending his way._

_Barako stood up once more and began to walk off. She stopped beside Kaoru and looked at him for a few moments before leaving. When Kaoru was sure she was gone, he let out the breath he had been holding._

"_Check, please." _

* * *

That look that she gave Kaoru. It frightened him so much. What did Hikaru say? Kaoru ran a hand through his hair while Nadeshiko bit her nail.

"What are we supposed to do?" both wondered. The two felt like cursing their older siblings out for being so stubborn.

"Why do they have to be this way? Why do they have to be so stubborn and so alike?" Nadeshiko complained.

That was when a light bulb flashed over Kaoru's head. He looked at Nadeshiko and smirked.

"Say that again."

"Which part?"

"The last one."

"'Why do they have to be so stubborn and so alike?'" she repeated.

"That's it! That's exactly it!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I fail to see 'it', I'm afraid," Nadeshiko responded.

"Our siblings are really alike," Kaoru explained. Nadeshiko nodded. "So what do both of them love even more than pranks?"

"Using people as tools?"

"…True, but what else?"

"Causing mischief and chaos?"

"…Okay, I see where this is going. What's the one thing they love more than anything else?"

"That's easy…" The gears in Nadeshiko's brain began to turn. "…Ohhh…" She looked at Kaoru and giggled. "You are a genius."

Kaoru sighed with satisfaction. "I know. I just have to live with it."

* * *

Hikaru walked around with a look of murder upon him. Kaoru was going to stop running off somewhere and leaving him all alone. Meanwhile, Barako was walking with an aura of hatred around her. Nadeshiko was going to pay if she continued this stupidity.

The two turned the exact same corner, then stopped. They looked at each other for a few minutes before they growled.

"What has your sister done with Kaoru?"

"What has your brother done with Nadeshiko?"

They had a glaring contest for a few minutes when there were two loud screams. The two stopped and waited for them again. Those screams sounded like…

"Big brother!"

"Older sister!"

Hikaru and Barako gasped.

"Kaoru!"

"Nadeshiko!"

Then they took off. They ran as fast as they could, following not only the screams of their siblings, but the sounds of a large group of people. When the two stopped, they had arrived in front of one of Ouran's many fancy-looking buildings. And who was hanging from a very high point off of that building? Why, Kaoru and Nadeshiko, of course. The younger siblings were holding onto a stone balcony for their dear lives. They took a quick look down and began to search the crowd for their older siblings. When they spotted them, tears formed in both of their eyes.

"Hikaru, please save me!"

"Please, Barako, I need you!"

The two older siblings watched in horror as their younger siblings looked ready to fall at any moment. Hikaru looked around when he spotted a teacher.

He ran up to the woman. "Hey, what are you going do to?!"

"W-w-we've called f-f-for h-help b-b-but…" The woman started to mumble incomprehensibly.

Hikaru felt his blood pressure rising dangerously high. His little brother was in fatal peril and this annoying spineless woman sure as hell wasn't helping! Barako had run off to try to find something, anything that would help.

"The closest thing would be the pool, but there is no possible way that she would fall into it from where she is," Barako assessed.

She continued looking, but everything that she came up with was nothing more than a failure. This couldn't be. Nadeshiko needed to be saved.

The older siblings had finally had enough. If everyone else was just going to stand around and gawk, or if there was nothing around that could help, they would save their siblings themselves. Hikaru and Barako pushed through the crowd of people and ran for the door.

Hikaru began to look for the elevator when Barako grabbed his hand and started to run off.

"The elevator would take too long. We'd have better luck running."

Hikaru didn't even begin to argue because he knew she was right. The two found the staircase and began rushing up it. They knew that their siblings were at least twenty flights up—very high flights—but that didn't mean anything. All that mattered was the fact that they needed to save them!

-

"Kaoru-kun, I am bored."

"Me too, but we can't stop now. I saw Hikaru and Barako-chan rush in here."

"It would look like your plan is a complete success," Nadeshiko chuckled.

Kaoru grinned at her. "Couldn't have done it without you." His grin faded and a large sigh escaped from his lips. "So bored."

"My hands are starting to grow uncomfortable," Nadeshiko groaned.

"Yeah, who knew hanging from a stone balcony wouldn't be easy?"

Biting her lip, Nadeshiko did her best to suppress the giggling that would surely cause her to lose her grip. Kaoru looked over and could feel a little beam of pride when he saw her smile.

Nadeshiko took in a breath. "Still, how long will it take them to get here?"

"Well, they're both really fast, so it shouldn't take too long. I give 'em five minutes, tops," Kaoru suggested.

"I say six minutes, at least," Nadeshiko countered.

"Is that a bet?" Kaoru asked, smirking.

"It most certainly is," Nadeshiko said with a small smile.

"Loser has to go around school…"

"…wearing nothing more than a swimsuit…"

"… and cosplay animal ears…"

"…holding up a sign…"

"…that says 'I'm a loser'!" both finished. "Deal!"

The two glared childishly at one another before they looked away and waited for their siblings and their chance to win the bet.

-

Hikaru and Barako could feel their legs giving way, turning into lead weights with each step. Running was second nature to them, but this was becoming too much. Barako felt herself start to waver before she stopped running all together. She was doing her best to catch her breath, her normally pale face bright red.

All of a sudden, she felt herself lifted off of the ground and into a pair of arms. Looking up, Barako saw Hikaru's face overcome with determination. Barako felt her face heat up, but she assured herself that it was just the overexertion. She began to push Hikaru's chest.

"Release me," she demanded.

"Do you want to help your sister or not?" Hikaru gasped, still running.

Barako stopped, lowered her arms, and allowed Hikaru to carry her.

-

"You know, I have to give you credit," Kaoru said suddenly.

Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?"

"'Please, Barako, I need you!'" Kaoru mocked before he chuckled. "That was brilliant."

"And you were not? 'Hikaru, please save me!' I almost believed you," Nadeshiko praised.

Before Kaoru could say react, the sound of footsteps reached his ears.

"They're here," both sang.

"You remember what to do?" Kaoru asked.

"But of course," Nadeshiko chuckled.

The two watched and saw Barako come through the door. Kaoru put on a horrified face before his fingers slipped and he let go of the balcony.

"Ahh!"

Barako rushed over to Kaoru and grabbed his hand before he fell. Kaoru looked up at her and smiled. Barako was ready to pull him up when she saw Nadeshiko's grip on the balcony loosening.

"No. Nadeshiko!"

Nadeshiko let go and Barako watched as her sister was ready to fall to the ground below. That was when Hikaru grabbed Nadeshiko's hand. Barako looked at Hikaru, who looked back at her. Then they decided it would be a good idea to pull the siblings up. Once that was done, Kaoru and Nadeshiko looked at the older siblings.

"Thanks a lot."

"Yes, thank you so much."

The older siblings didn't say anything. They merely sat there with expressions of death. Then both older siblings promptly hit their younger siblings over the head.

The younger siblings grabbed their heads. "Oww…what was that for?"

"What do you think it was for?!" the older siblings shouted. The red from the running mixed with the red from their anger made them look like they were going to pass out. "How could you be so stupid as to get yourself stuck up here?! You're lucky we were able to get up here or you'd be sidewalk pizza!"

The siblings continued to yell and scold their younger siblings who just looked at them. The older siblings stopped before they threw their arms into the air.

"Well?! What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

Kaoru looked at Barako and Nadeshiko looked at Hikaru.

"Thank you for saving my life."

The older siblings blinked, sat there for a while, then looked at each other with eyes filled with conflicting expressions. Both opened their mouths, both really wanted to say something smart and nice for once.

Hikaru took in a breath. "Thanks for saving my brother."

"Thank you for saving my sister," Barako replied.

Then both glared at their younger siblings. "You are so not off the hook. You're gonna pay for this in blood, sweat, and tears." Then they stood up and stomped off.

The younger siblings merely exchanged looks before high-fiving each other. Plan? Success! Then their happiness was totally obliterated when they realized something.

Their siblings had taken five minutes and thirty seconds to get here, which meant…

"According to all deal making…" Kaoru groaned.

"…if both parties lose…" Nadeshiko whimpered.

"…instead of neither losing, both lose and must suffer the consequences," both finished, tears falling like rain.

"So…tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately."

The two sighed once more before smiling. _'Oh, well…time for phase three.'_

They stood up and ran after their siblings. The two had decided to take the elevator this time since no one was in danger anymore…for now. The elevator door opened and Nadeshiko pushed Hikaru inside. Barako watched as her sister waved to her and the elevator doors closed.

"What on Earth…?"

"You know, Barako-chan…" Turning around, Barako saw Kaoru grinning childishly at her. "…Hikaru's stupid and a jerk and immature and a bunch of other things…but he's also a really good person." Barako said nothing and Kaoru turned his back to her. "He's not used to caring for others. He's afraid of being hurt by people. So when he says bad things, remember: He can't help it. It's just his thing. See ya downstairs!"

And with that, Kaoru bolted down the stairs. Barako took that all in along with what Hikaru had said to her and what she had said before then. Sighing, she pushed the down button and waited for the other elevator to come up.

Uncomfortable silence. That's all that could be said about the atmosphere in the elevator. Hikaru looked at Nadeshiko who was just humming to herself.

"Hey—"

"Barako can be very cruel."

Hikaru shut his mouth.

"She's vindictive, obstinate, and a few other things. Still, she's wonderful for so many reasons. She only knows how to care for the family while others are just there. She has a really high wall up and when someone tries to tear it down, she'll just make it stronger." The door opened and Nadeshiko skipped out. "That's why you have to do your best to make her break it down instead. I'll see you later."

Hikaru watched as Nadeshiko just walked off. He stepped out of the elevator, then looked down at his feet. That was when he heard the sound of laughter. Looking up, he saw his brother sliding down the banister and landing beside Nadeshiko.

"That is so much more fun than the stairs," Kaoru chuckled.

Nadeshiko shook her head at his childishness before the two walked out of the building, meeting up with a crowd that was roaring with cheers. Barako's elevator finally landed on the ground floor and when Barako stepped out, she wasn't shocked to see Hikaru, leaning against the wall. He looked at her. She looked at him.

"Hey."

"Hello."

Now, what?

"I'm…sorry I said that to you. I really don't mind being friends with a witch," Hikaru whispered.

Barako examined him. There was no change in position, no movement in his eyes, nothing saying that he was lying to her.

"Well, I deserved it. I mean, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I had no right to ask such questions or get angry over such things," Barako told him.

Hikaru eyed her, making sure she wasn't lying to him. He couldn't see anything. She was good, but he was sure she wasn't that good. Hikaru smirked and laughed while Barako quickly joined in.

"You're an idiot."

"You're a bitch."

"You're rude."

"You're stuck-up."

"You disgust me."

"You make me wanna hurl."

"…You say things you don't mean."

"…You've got a really strong wall."

"You're close to me."

"You're my friend."

Then the two stuck their tongues out at one another. "But don't go spreading it around. I don't like you that much."

Barako walked up to Hikaru's side and Hikaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked out.

* * *

The next day…

* * *

"Oh my goodness."

"No way!"

"Are they okay?"

The Host Club, minus the twins, walked through the halls listening to all of the students talk about something.

"What is going on?" Tamaki wondered.

"Maybe there's a parade!" Hunny cheered.

"I doubt it. Nothing like that was planned," Kyouya said.

Haruhi looked at the students whispering. "Well, something's going on."

Mori kept quiet, though he knew he shouldn't, since he actually knew what was going on. He had seen it earlier this morning. It was very funny. The Hosts turned the corner, then stopped and stared. Kyouya dropped his calculator and Hunny's grip on Bun-Bun grew dangerously tight. Haruhi pinched the bridge of her nose. It was too much. Tamaki stood there flabbergasted while Mori contained the smile he oh-so-wanted to smile.

Walking their way were none other than Kaoru and Nadeshiko. Kaoru was wearing a pair of blue swim trunks and dog ears while Nadeshiko was wearing a black one piece with cat ears. Both were carrying signs that said 'I'm a loser.'

The Hosts just watched as Kaoru and Nadeshiko walked past everyone with big smiles on their faces. They walked past the Hosts and laughed.

"Good morning."

The Hosts just waved and watched them walk off. What on Earth was going on? The two continued their walk until they heard loud laughter. Turning, they saw their older siblings leaning on each other for support as they laughed their brains out.

"Nice one, Kaoru! Blue's really your color!" Hikaru howled, doing his best not to fall over.

"N-N-Nadeshiko…" Barako struggled to get a coherent sentence out. "Those cat ears really do suit you."

The two walked off, waving to their younger siblings. "We're going on ahead. We have to prepare for our play. Try not to goof off too much so that we fail…losers!" Then they ran off, still laughing.

Kaoru and Nadeshiko stood there in shock before mock-anger spread over them.

"Who do they think they are?" Kaoru growled playfully.

"We're the ones who were in danger because _they_ were goofing off," Nadeshiko huffed, smiling.

"Older siblings are such pains," the two concluded.

They looked at each other before laughter overcame them and they continued their march throughout school.

* * *

There's chapter 5. I make no promises for chapter 6 but I do want to fix up the previous chapters a little if it takes too long. Review, thank you. Bai-Bai!


End file.
